Rio 1 and a half
by TheWriter12345
Summary: This story is of my OC Nikolette or Nikki for short. She is a yellow Canary like Nico. She originally knew Nico, Pedro, and Rafael 5 years before the events of Rio. This story takes place about a year after the events of Rio. Nikki returned to Rio De Janero to be reunited her lost family. Until she meets a certain samba loving bird again that she likes. NicoXOC. RateT just in case.
1. Flashbacks and plane flights

**Nikki's Flashback**  
I looked out my nest. I huffed. Little birds in the nests surrounding us began flying. I looked back at Tad and Cad hanging with their friends. Mom was sprucing the nest up a bit. I looked back out thinking how it would feel to fly. Tad described it at feeling weightless.  
"Mom. When will I be able to fly. The other little birds are flying!" I complained.  
She looked at me and rolled her eyes. I have annoyed her with question for the past week.  
"Soon Nikolette. A few more weeks." she said smiling.

But I felt ready to fly now! I was 3 months old. I should be ready...  
"Too bad pipsqueak. It's Carnaval! I guess you're gonna have to stay home." Tad and Cad laughed going back to their friends.  
I walked over to them plopping down onto the floor of the nest.  
"Thanks for the support guys." I gave them a dirty look crossing my wings.  
"Sorry little sis. Ya know you'll fly soon." Cad said rubbing the top of my head.  
"Just not today!" Tad smiled.  
"3 of hearts! I win!" their friend Spike said laying down a small playing card made out of a leaf.  
The ones they copied from a human game they found. I rolled my eyes and looked out to other birds flying around. Then, an idea came into my head. It had to work. I'm not staying cooped up in here for the next few weeks. I looked back and made sure no one was looking and snuck out onto the branch. I stretch out my little wings and paced back and forth. Thinking of the right time.  
"Alright Nikolette. You can do this. Just got to have positive reinforcement! Just open up your wings and fly!It's now.. Or never" I told myself.  
I opened up my wings and jumped. I soared through the air landing on a different branch. I laughed with glee flying unsteadily trying to get the hang of it from branch to branch. I laughed with glee. I was flying! Other bird flew and sung around me. I felt like a feather. I smiled landing onto a low branch. Suddenly, birds darted in all different directions. I got scared and tried to fly up, but I couldn't. Fear caused me to stay put. Then, I saw a shadow behind me. Confused I suddenly heard my mom's voice.  
"Nikolette! Watch out!" my mom's voice called.  
As I turned around a huge net went over top of me. I tried to fly out, but the net was too strong and pulled me down.  
"Mom! Tad! Cad!" I cried.  
"Hang on little sis!" Tad called.  
We're coming!" Cad followed.  
The net was pulled down to a metal netted box and they pushed me in. I cried again. Suddenly, I heard the human speaking angrily and I looked up at my mom and my brothers and other birds attacking them. He left the door to the box open.  
"Come on, Baby Bird!" a little canary bird called to me. Flying over to the door.  
He pulled me out and we hid in some bushes. I saw my mom and brothers attacking the human. But they seemed to be losing. I got up to help the little canary bird held my wing.  
"We've got to help." I told him urgently looking up.  
"Help's is already on the way. Look!" he pointed behind the human.  
I saw a small bird that was gray with a red crest followed by a toucan. I looked closely recognizing the toucan. IT was Rafael! My mom's friend when she was little. He was helping my mom and my brothers.  
"Alright Rafi!" I called.  
Rafi looked and waved at me then returning his attention. The human looked mad. Then he suddenly swooped grabbing my mom and brother stuffing them into a metal box that I was in.  
"No!" I cried.  
I tried to fly. I kept on falling. Fear just kept me in my place.  
_God dang it, I wish I would have learned to fly correctly . _I thought.  
I finally made some ground and I hit the human in the back with my beak. He flinched swiping at me. He hit me with the back of his hand and headed off. I fell to the ground with a big thump. Rafael and the other two birds came to my side. Rafael helped me up.  
"Are you okay Nikolette?" he asked me.  
"No I am not! They just took my family! What am I going to do now?" I slumped.

"We've... We got get help! More help. And...And..." I thought quickly rushing around.

Rafi grabbed me by my wing. I flinched. It hurt. I fell back on my bottom.

"Ouch. Rafi careful." I said jerking my wing toward me.

"I'm sorry Nikolette. But you gotta calm down." Rafi said sitting by my side putting his wing around me.

"This.. This can't be happening." I stuttered.

Sadness washed over me.  
"Come on! You are free now! No mom to tell when to be home and what to do." the red crested bird said.  
"No brothers or sisters to bug you." the yellow canary said putting an wing around me.  
"I have to admit that life style does sound fun, but kinda lonely." I sighed.  
"I'll always be here to take care of you." Rafael told me, "I promised your mom I will always take care of you if anything happened to her. I actually consider you as my daughter." he told me.  
"Wow Rafi. You've never been so passionate about anything besides your girlfriend Eva." said the gray and red bird.  
"Oh shut up... Oh Nikolette. I'd like to introduce you to Nico and Pedro. They lost their families to smugglers as well. So you aren't completely alone." he told me.  
"Nice to meet you Nikolette." Pedro said to me.  
"you know since you are free, you can hang with us." Nico said smiling.

"Yeah, Nikki, we cool with you, girl." Pedro chimed in.

"Nikki?" I said confused.

"Yeah, Its a nickname. You don't mind do you?" Pedro replied.

I thought about it for a second. I kind of liked it.  
"Yeah, that's okay," I smiled, "Rafi what's wrong?" I asked looking over at him.  
"What really seems to be bugging me is that you guys all lost your families around the same time." Rafi said rubbing his beak.  
"Just a coincidence. Hundreds of birds are caught by smugglers." Pedro shrugged.

I didn't want to talk about it. A tinge of pain resonated on my face. They all saw it.  
"Yes, But it's the fact you all met up is what think is weird." he said again.  
"You know Rafi just...what's that sound?" I said turning around.

A wonderful sound met my ears. It carried through the entire jungle. Lots of birds heard it, still being cautious from the smuggler, finally came out to listen and dance. The guys listened.  
"What? The music?" Pedro asked me.  
"Yeah The music. It sounds...familiar. What is it?" I asked.  
"What?! You don't know what that it is?! It's Samba!" Rafi exclaimed.  
"Well I'm sorry smarty pants! I don't know everything! I'm only 3 months old." I shook my head.  
"Actually That Mr. Smarty Pants to you." he laughed.  
"And Nikki you know you're talking to the King of Carnaval!" Nico said putting a wing around me.  
"Really? Why are you the king of Carnaval?" I asked.  
"Well you should . . . . .Why are you the King of Carnaval?" Pedro asked.  
"Come on little birds! I'm gonna show you why." he said.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"I've got to show you something." he said soaring up.  
Then, I realized where they said we were going. As they took off I sat on the ground. My mood suddenly changed. I crumbled underneath and stayed with my tiny feet planted into the ground.  
"Wait! I'm not going there!" I exclaimed.  
"Why? Don't you wanna see the city?" Nico asked me.  
"No. Those humans can't be trusted." I told him.  
"Nikki. They took my family too. You can't just be stubborn over one person." Nico exclaimed.  
"But my family was everything to me! I'm not being abandoned again!" I exclaimed.  
All three looked at me. Nico and Pedro confused. I clamped my wings over my beak. Rafi looked at me with heart sunken eyes.

"What do you mean again baby Bird?" Pedro asked.  
I sighed deeply. Rafael put his wing around me and smiled. I smiled back weakly.

"It's all in the past. I just... I don't trust humans, okay?" I said.

Nico came and put his wing around me.  
"Nikki. I promise nothing will happen to you." he looked in my eyes.  
I suddenly felt something in my stomach. I felt that I could trust him. I hesitated  
"Trust me." he smiled.  
I hesitated again. But his eyes seemed trusting.  
"Okay..I guess I could check out the city." I hesitated.  
"come on Girl! You gotta shake those tail feathers!" Pedro said spinning in a circle.  
I laughed. I took a step and tripped over something. Falling on top of Nico. He looked at me. Our faces centimeters apart. My cheeks felt hot for some reason. He stood up helping me up. I looked over seeing a piece of something sticking out of the ground.  
"What in the Rio was that?" I asked looking to see what it was.  
Rafi helped me uncover it. I picked up seeing it was a bottle cap.  
"So That's where it went!" Nico said taking it out of my hands.  
"What is it?" I asked curiously.  
"It's from my old nest. This was something my dad gave to me." he said setting it on his head.  
He wore it like a hat. I laughed because it was a little too big.  
"Why do you wear it like a hat?" I asked.  
"Because it looks cool!" he exclaimed.  
I giggled giving him a weird look.  
"Come on you guys! Let's go to the club!" Rafael said taking to the air.  
"Yeah it's Carnaval! We got to get to the Branch!" Pedro exclaimed.  
"come on Nikki." Nico held out his wing to me.  
I took it flying with the guys to the city. Still hesitating on going. I was actually flying. I wasn't afraid anymore.  
As the lights of the city drew closer I grew more hesitant. I flew slower trying to land on a branch. But Nico stood by my side reassuring everything was going to be okay. We soon entered the city and I saw the bright colorful glowing lights lighting up the city. Sparkles and glitter were everywhere. I had forgotten not wanting to come. I pushed it aside trying to be happy. I could tell they were trying hard to make me forget what happened. Smugglers took birds everyday almost, my mother had told me. That's why I stayed in the nest. It was no surprise to us anymore if birds were being smuggled. We tried to forget. That's what the guys were trying to do.

Something moved in front of my face. I snapped out of my trance. They looked at me all waiting for a response.  
"oh, sorry.. So this is what Carnaval is? A big party?" I said impressed.  
"Not Just a party! The biggest Party in the world!" Pedro exclaimed.  
"Well I wouldn't know. Overprotective mom here." I reminded him.  
"Yeah that's right. I forgot." Pedro said smiling cheesy.  
"Come on you kids go any slower! Hurry up before we miss all the good music!" Rafi told us.  
We followed him to an abandoned fruit stand covered in blankets. I saw birds flying in through entrances. We entered hearing the music booming. I gazed around and the wonderful colors. The music booming from the human radio placed up high. The colorful birds all around dancing.  
"This is beautiful!" I exclaimed.  
"Welcome to Paradise!" Nico told me taking my wing toward the front of the boxes.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"I'll show you!" he told me.  
Pedro followed flying up to the boxes. The music paused for a second.  
"Hey everyone! We've brought a new bird into here! Her name is Nikki and it's time to show her some true Carnaval spirit!" Nico told me.  
The crowd cheered. The song changed. It sounded familiar. Nico took my wing dancing with me.  
Rafael smiled at me.  
"What do you call this music? It's sounds familiar." I asked him.  
"This is Samba! The musical backbone to Carnaval! The music of life!" he told me spinning me around.  
"It sounds wonderful." I smiled.  
I saw Nico looking into my eyes deeply. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I smiled a cheesy smile and laughed. We kept dancing. Hours had passed by. I wanted this to last forever. I wish I could share this feeling with... My mind flew to my mom, with my brothers. I stopped instantly. That feeling washed over my again suddenly. I have to stop thinking about them. Nico looked at me. I smiled weakly.

"I'm going to sit down okay?" I said over the music.

"Okay. Go ahead." he nodded and smiled.

I went up on some boxes by the entrance. Sneaking out an entrance. I sighed as I went and sat down on a discarded crushed pop can. I thought the of the chain of events. I peered up sighing. Blinking away tiny tears. I wiped them away with my wing.  
"You okay?" a voice called.  
Suddenly the blankets came crashing down making the Radio fall. A big white bird came flying in. He looked around at the scared faces. I tried to hide in the crowd. Then his eyes met mine. Piercing into me. He flew up and grabbed me.  
"Guys!" I cried.  
"Nikki!" Nico and Pedro called following me.  
Rafael followed them. Tears streaming my face.  
He flew near an old house far away from the stand. The door opened. A man stood smiling at him. A young boy cowering behind him. He took me from the bird sticking me into a cage. I immediately clung to the side of the cage. I shook it.  
"Nikolette!" A voice cried.  
I turned around greeted by my mother's wings. Shocked and hugged her too.  
"Where is Rafael and Pedro and Nico?" Tad and Cad asked.  
"They couldn't fly fast enough. You know Nico and Pedro are still baby birds like me!" I huffed.  
"Geez why are you all mad?" they said angrily.  
"See Marcel! That's how you do it! You're not even as smart as a bird!" the man's voice overpowered ours.

I looked over at him yelling at the boy. He looked about 15 years old.  
"I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean-" smack! The man hit the boy across the head making him tumble back.  
"Listen to me! When I tell you something! I expect it to be done! Now go hang them up in the other room." he brushed him off.  
I felt sorry for him that his father just did that to him. He walked over picking up our cage walking into the other room. Leaving us there.  
Days past and I was starving. The white Cockatoo being our tormentor. When I saw a flash of bright colors by the window. Nico. Pedro. Rafael.  
**end of flashback**

I snapped my eyes open. Scared and frightened. Without realizing, I fell from my perch and landed on the bottom of the cage.

"Ow!" I exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" Mia asked me lifting up the blanket on my cage.

"Yeah. Just.. Had a nightmare, I guess." I said flying back up to my perch.

"I'm glad you are okay." Emma piped up.

"Are we almost to Brazil?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am. Like.. A half an hour away. The plane shoule be landing soon." Mia said.

"Good. I can't wait to fly free again." I said stretching my wings out.

"So you won't miss us?" Mia asked.

"No. Of course I will miss you. You guys saved me all those years ago. I owe you my life. I just can't wait to see my family again. I hope they are still in the jungle." I replied looking down.

"I'm sure they will be. Everything will be okay." Emma smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

I settled back down onto my perch. Feeling the gentle rock of the plane.

The captain announced 20 minutes until landing. I'm almost home.


	2. Return to Carnaval

**Nico's POV**  
I awoke in my tree. The morning sun shining through. I stood up and yawned Stretching my wings. I put my bottle cap on my head and flew out to get Pedro and Rafael. I remembered it was Carnaval. Birds singing their usual songs in the trees. I stopped by Blu and Jewel's nest. They were already awake with Carla, Bia, and Tiago.  
"Good Morning Nico. Why are you up so Early?" Jewel asked me happily.  
"Carnaval sista! Time to shake your tail feathers and move to the beat of Samba!" I told her.  
"Well Jewel and I were gonna take the kids to Parade tonight. You guys going to the Branch?" Blu asked me.  
"Yeah. Pedro and I were gonna get things started." I told me.  
"We might meet up with you guys after the bird sitter gets here." Jewel told me.  
"YO Nico!" a voice shouted behind me.  
I turned around seeing Pedro flying toward me.  
"Sup Bro." I fist bumped him.  
"Ready for Carnaval! Rafi is waiting for us at the club. Eva took the kids to the private beach area." he told me.  
"Ok well see you guys later." I waved to Jewel and Blu and the kids.  
Pedro and I flew to the city seeing the colors of Carnaval take place. Boats were coming into the docks. Everyone was coming to help get ready for the parade. I sighed as I heard the sound of Samba music playing through the streets.

**Nikki's POV**  
We stepped out of the airport. Emma and Mia had their bags in hand. Mia was still holding my cage. I breathed in deeply. I looked at the colors of Carnaval around. I looked up from the bars of my cage. Mia and Emma smiled at me.  
"Good bye Nikki. It was fun while it lasted." they smiled opening up my cage. I flew out and stretched.  
"I'll miss you girls. I hope I see you around Carnaval time again." I smiled at them.  
"Mia! Emma! Come on! We're gonna go hang gliding!" their parents called them.  
"Well Good bye. I hope you find your family." they smiled running off.  
I stretched my wings. I took off flying  
I heard the music playing. I remembered the looks of the city. Birds passed.  
"Excuse me. Could you tell me where the Branch is?" I asked them.  
"Down the street at the old abandoned fruit stand. You must be a tourist." they rolled their eyes.  
"Funny. You don't look like one." the other bird said.  
"No. I'm back finally." I smiled.  
I followed down the street. Until I heard a familiar song and saw a familiar covered blanket fruit stand. I entered through the boxes. Their voices boomed in my ears. I looked up and saw a red crested bird and a yellow Canary jamming on stage. Birds filling up the place.  
_Party in the Epanema baby!  
I wanna party. I wanna Samba.  
I wanna party. I wanna Samba  
I wanna party... and live my life! (My life!)  
I wanna party! (Party!) And fly.._

_Imma Fly. Fly Just like a bird. (But you are a bird!)_  
_Oh yeah you're right so I'll fly just like a rocket then (Ok!)_

Pedro and Nico were singing and playing the drum like caps. I joined the party pushing closer to the boxes that formed a stage like thing. Everyone looked at me. They whispered around me. I pushed my way to the boxes.

_Fly So High where I need to come down for oxygen (Hey!)  
Cuz once we started baby there ain't no ain't no stopping it then (Hey!)_

I finally got to the stage and flew up. Nico saw me and his eyes got wide. I caught him off guard and sang the verse.

_Cuz I just wanna live my life and party! (Hey!)  
All I want is to be free and rock my body! (Okay!)  
Went around the world and I wanna live my life  
And I feel, cause I Rio, cause I Rio, realize! _

He finally snapped back into reality. Nico and I sung together. Pedro playing the instruments and singing along. Then he noticed the girl voice was me. I looked over to the corner of the boxes and Rafael was looking at me. I waved at him and he smiled with glee.

_Me: I wanna party (Nico: Party)_  
_Me: I wanna Samba (Party!)_

_I wanna Party! (Party!) and fly!_

Pedro sung his verses and danced along to the music.

_I'm that Samba Samba Masta, Masta Masta Masta Masta  
Push out sound from my ghetto blasta, blasta blasta blasta blasta  
You dance fast but I dance fasta, fasta fasta fasta fasta  
You too slow, you need to catch up  
You can dance and dance all night!_

I finished the song. Shaking my tail feathers. Nico and Pedro back to back._  
_  
_I wanna Party! (Nico and Pedro: Party)  
I wanna Samba! (Party!)_

_I wanna Party! (Party!)_  
_I wanna Samba! (Party!)_

_I wanna party! (Party!)_  
_And live my life! ( my life!)_

_Nico: I wanna party! (Party!) and fly!_

_Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey!_

I spun around and fell. Nico caught me in his wings. Everyone cheered and started dancing again.  
"Nikki?! You're back!" he hugged me tightly.  
"Yeah. Back permanently this time." I smiled.  
He let go and Pedro flew over to us.  
"Girl! You be looking fine! Where you been hiding yourself?" Pedro picking me up in a bone crushing hug.  
"I'm good Pedro. Could you put me down?" I choked out.  
"Oh sorry." he said.  
Suddenly, I saw a friendly face fly over to me, wrapping me up in a tight hug.  
"I see you're finally back." Rafael said smiling at me.  
"Nice to see ya papa bird. You look worn out." I laughed.  
"18 kids now." he sighed.  
My beak dropped open.  
"You know I could have sworn I have only been gone what? 5 years? And you had 18 kids during that time!" I exclaimed.  
"Yeah. I guess I got busy." He said sheepishly.  
"So what have you guys been up to? Any Chiquita in you guy's life?" I joked around.  
"Nope. We're both just a pair of single guys." Pedro said smiling.  
"You know that kinda sounds like a bad thing. SO you got anyone Nikki?" Nico said nervously.  
"Nope. I've been to almost every country and just a bunch of snobby jerks." I brushed it off.  
"That's too bad because Nico here- OW! What was that for!" Pedro said when Nico hit him in the side.  
I looked at them confused.

**Nico's POV**  
I hit Pedro in the side for almost telling Nikki I liked her. My face turned red. She looked at me with her beautiful green eyes. A black and white scarf tied around her neck. She looked so mature since the last I saw her. Images flashed through my mind of the little canary bird that had fallen out of the tree. Now she was this beautiful lady bird.  
"So where have you been all these years?" Rafael nudged me out of my trance.  
"Oh. Well I've been in the states. In The US. Florida. After I was injured and you guys couldn't find me, two little girls found me. They actually can talk to animals. They brought me back because of the dreams I've been having." she explained.  
"Wait What dreams?" I asked concerned.  
This didn't sound good. I remember when we had rescued her back before she was taken AGAIN she always had dreams of being taken away from us and never seeing us again.  
"Dreams of when I first met you guys. But that doesn't matter. I'm back now." she smiled.  
"Hey guys." Jewel and Blu said flying down to us.  
"Hey Blu! Hi Jewel!" Pedro said turning around.  
"You guys ready to throw down!" Rafael said all pumped.  
I was ready to Samba when a felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Nikki. A confused look on her face.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Who are those birds?" she asked.  
"Oh I almost forgot! Hey guys! Blu. Jewel." I said getting everyone's attention.  
"This is Nikki." I pushed Nikki forward towards them.  
"This to meet you. Are you Nico's girlfriend?" Jewel asked Nikki smiling.  
Our feathers on our face turned red. She looked at me and I quickly hid my face.  
"No No No No! We're just friends. We met when we were just little birds." she explained.  
Listening to her explain made me wish that she really was my girlfriend.  
"Well let's get this party started! I didn't come all this way to stand around!" Nikki snapped me out of my trance.


	3. Confession of feelings

**Nikki POV**  
We flew over to the Carnaval Parade. I had this weird feeling I was being watched. I turned my head around and saw Nico staring at my eyes. He seemed dazed. Then he shook his head startled. I chuckled. I turned my attention. I saw the colorful floats and the humans in weird costumes. We then landed in a tree that overlooked the parade. I sighed. I never forgot this. It seemed new to me since I've only seen it one time before. Memories of that night flashed in my head.

**FlashBack**

Nico and Pedro helped wrap up my wing. They had just rescued me from those awful smuggler and his 15 year old son. I sighed. It stung when they tied it off.  
"Sorry Nikki." Nico winced.  
"It's okay. It's not your fault. It those dang it all smugglers. Why they can't just leave us alone.." I said angrily.  
"Well at least we can enjoy the parade. It's a great view." Pedro said.  
"Beautiful." I breathed looking out at the view.

"Yeah." Nico sighed.

His eyes on me. My cheeks felt hot. I looked at him and he turned away nervously. I laughed.

"This is a great view guys." I sighed.

**End of Flashback**

That was the best memory I had. I leaned against Nico sighing. Nikolette. That name reminded me of my past too much. Why was it like this? Why did it seem like i was constantly on the run. Nico looked at me. His eyes filled with worry.

"I'm okay. Just.. This reminds me of things from the past.." I half smiled.

"Like what..?" Nico asked me.

"The great view. Being here with you guys." I replied looking away.

Nico fell silent. Pedro, on the other side of me had apparently been listening to the conversation. He put a wing around me. I looked up at him.

"Cheer up Baby Bird. You're home, and that is all that matters." he smiled.

"Yeah.. I just wish.. I could see my family again." I sighed.

"Well.. I'm sure they are still in the forest Baby Bird. Probably moved to somewhere that smugglers aren't. We will find them for sure! I promise you. And Nico promises as well." Pedro told me throwing Nico a sly wink.

I weakly smiled.

"Thanks Pedro. You are the best." I said hugging him.

"Nah. Ain't a problem for you Sista. Nico and I would do anything for you." he replied.

"Of course. You're friends with us and Rafi. We would help you no matter what." Nico smiled at me.

We'll be willing to help too. If you need it." Jewel said turning to face us.

"Thanks." I smiled.

I felt happy and sad at the same time.

"You guys are all amazing. I'm glad to have met you all." I beamed.

"Why don't we go back to the Branch for a bit. And in the morning, We can begin the search for your mom and brothers." Rafi said.

"Sounds good to me. I need a bit more dancing. Being in Florida doesn't give me much options to hear samba music. I miss it so much." I said smiling.

"Okay then! Let's go enjoy this party, and dance into the night!" Pedro said flying up and spinning.

I laughed. I flew up to join him. Nico followed me, along with Rafi, Blu, and Jewel. I flew on twirling and spinning through the air. Gliding with the sound of the music. I looked over and Nico and smiled. We glided through the air together. Dancing and twirling. I never wanted it to stop.

**Later that night**

Blue and Jewel went home awhile ago for their kids, and same with Rafi. Pedro flew with me and Nico back to his nest.

"So I'll see you two tomorrow?" Pedro asked landing at the opening to the knot hole in the tree that was his nest.

"Yes." I said half smiling.

I was tired. It was in the wee hours in the morning. I knew the sun would be rising in a few hours. Nico and I left and headed for his nest. As we landed, he turned to me.

"So I guess see you tomorrow?" he said rubbing the back of his neck with his wing.

"Mmhmm. I should probably go find somewhere for the night. Maybe find my old home. Assuming it hasn't been taken." I replied looking away.

"That's right.. You just got here yesterday.."

"Yeah.."

As I am about to take off. Nico grabs my wing. I turn to him.

"Would.. would you want to stay here? I don't mind. My nest is big enough for the both of us." he says shyly.

I looked at him. Then, smiled.

"I would love to. Thanks Nico." I said.

I followed him into the knot hole. A main nest was built in the center, with lots of space surrounding it. Colorful beads lined one side of the walls. A small flat piece of bark laid next to them. Nico set his bottle cap hat down onto it.

"This is so nice." I said looking around.

"I'm glad you like it." he smiled.

He settled down into the nest, leaving room for me. I slipped off my bandana around my neck, setting it next to Nico's bottle cap, then I settled down next tucking my feet under me, and wings at my sides. The bedding was so soft. Better than sleeping on the perch in my cage. I thought of Mia and Emma for a bit. I had so much to thank them for. I sighed. Suddenly, I felt a wing wrap around me. Nico pulled me closer to his side. I looked at him smiling. I kissed his cheek. He blushed again. I chuckled before snuggling next to him. I closed my eyes. His wing safely around me. Soon, I drifted off to sleep, not before I felt something lightly touch the top of my head.

"I love you.. Nikolette."

**Nico POV**

She.. kissed me! I couldn't believe. I felt my face grow hot. She giggled before snuggling up against me. I couldn't believe this was happening. I saw her close her eyes, and within a few minutes. I could feel her steady breathing. I knew she was sleeping by now. I smiled. I kissed the top of her head. Knowing she wouldn't hear me, I whispered.

"I love you.. Nikolette."

I soon drifted off to sleep. My arm still wrapped protectively around Nikki.


	4. In search of family

**The next morning**

I yawned stretching my wings out. I heard movement next to me. I jumped slightly, then remembering Nikki slept over. She was still sleeping. I smiled. She was so beautiful. I kissed the top of her head, before climbing out of the nest. I perched on the branch just outside the knot hole, looking out into the trees. The sun was barely up. The sky still had a tinge of pink on the horizon, but was blue everywhere else. I sighed.

Somewhere. Her family was out there. And I wouldn't rest until she was happy, and they were found.

"Hey Nico! Ready to go-!" Pedro came flying to me very loudly.

"Shh. Hey Bro, Nikki is still asleep!" I whispered loudly stopping him.

Pedro landed on the branch next to me.

"Nikki? You mean... she slept over?! Brotha that is amazing! Did anything-"

"Yes she slept over. She had nowhere else to go. I couldn't let her go out alone. And nothing happened." I blushed.

"Really? Nothing happened? Sure whatever you say." Pedro laughed at me.

"Pedro.. I really like her. I don't know what to do. She acts like she likes me, but I can't tell for sure. And well.. after she fell asleep. I whispered to her telling her that I loved her." I said to him looking away.

"Bro. That's huge. Look. You both are going to string this along. Keep flirting and dropping hints you want to be together, but you both are so scared of being rejected, you deny the fact you both love each other!" Pedro exclaimed.

"Would you keep it down. I don't want to wake her up. Okay. I will tell her. Only after we find her family." I said to him.

"Okay." Pedro said.

"Thanks for listening." I said half smiling.

"Anytime Bro. Just uh... Don't let Rafi know that she spent the night- you remember how protective he was over her. So, don't tell Rafi-"

"Don't tell me what?" a sudden voice surprised us.

Rafi flew down, landing on the branch.

"Oh nothing Rafi. You know." Pedro laughed nervously.

"Why are you guys making so much noise?" said a small voice coming from inside my nest.

Uh-oh. We woke Nikki up. She came out to the opening up the knot hole rubbing her eyes sleepily. I flew over landing on the edge of the entrance.

"Oh, I'm sorry we woke you up. We were just talking. You can go back to bed if you want." I said to her gently.

"Nah its okay. I should probably wake you anyways. I'm kinda hungry. Oh. Hey Rafi. Pedro." she said stretching her wings and acknowledging Pedro and Rafi.

"Nikki? Didn't expect you to be over here this early." Rafi said.

"I slept over. Since I don't have anywhere else to sleep." she said shrugging.

Pedro and I looked at each other worried. Rafi looked at me. With Serious eyes. Then smiled.

"Thanks for helping her Nico. I appreciate it." he said to me.

"You're welcome." I stuttered, trying to stay calm.

"So are you going to go get some food? I'm hungry. Haven't eaten since before the flight over here." Nikki exclaimed.

"Okay. Well. Let's go to Blu and Jewel's. I'm sure they have some fruit and seeds for you to eat." Rafi said chuckling.

"Okay! Let's go! And we have to keep an eye out for my family. And ask around to see." Nikki said flying up and hovering.

"Haha. Okay. Let's go." I laughed.

We all flew out to Blu and Jewel's home. Nikki flew along side of me. Pedro and Rafi on the other side of her. We dodged between trees. Keeping an eye out for any yellow canaries. Asking birds along the way if they have seen any. Not many have recently. But anything soothes Nikki down. By the time we reach Blu and Jewel's home, Nikki seems a bit more cheery.

**Nikki's POV**

"At least people have been seeing them. So they are still alive." I say at we landed into the small treetop hut where Blu's human friends live.

We go in through the window. Blu and the kids are chilling on the counter with jar of seeds sitting open.

"Hey guys. Mind if we pop in for breakfast?" Rafi says.

"Not at all. Help yourself." Blu says greeting us.

I immediately go over to the can, and take out a huge wingful of seeds. I munch on them happily while the others join in.

"These are pretty good." I said smiling.

"Yeah." Pedro replied with a mouth full.

"Thanks. Linda picked them up this morning." Blue tells us.

"Well..." I said after finishing off another wingful, deciding I was full, "Thank her for me. I haven't eaten that much in forever."

The rest continued to eat as I sat down on the counter next to Nico. I huddled next to him. Leaning against him. He was just so comfortable. He looked at me smiling. I smiled back.

"So, where all are we checking for your family?" Pedro asked me suddenly.

"Um.. Probably should start in the tree where I used to live. Then, work our way from any leads there." I suggested.

"Sounds good. Now, you live kinda close to here, right? A few minutes flight?" Rafi said trying to remember from a long time ago.

"Should be. I don't quite remember, but I have an idea." I reply, thinking.

"Okay. Well. Blu, you want to come with us to help?" Rafi asked.

"Sure. Jewel was going to take the kids out for the day." Blue said.

"Let's all get going. I wanted to go to the club again tonight." I said.

When everyone finished eating, we all got ready to leave. Blu kissed Jewel goodbye, and we took off.

I wish I could have something like that.. With someone special.

I turned to look at Nico as we flew. He turned to find me looking, and I turned away, my face grew hot. No, I knew he liked me, but I didn't think that way. But what he said last night...

We weaved in and out of trees. As we approached the tree of my previous home, I stopped on a branch when I saw a small family of yellow canaries. The mother looked up from in the nest at me. I landed on the edge of the knot hole. The guys landing on the branch next to it.

"Excuse me. My name is-"

"Oh Nicolette! It's wonderful to see you!" she exclaimed coming up and hugging me.

The baby birds, probably a couple months looked at me with cautious eyes. The mother pulled away.

"I'm sorry.. I don't remember you.." I apologized.

"That's okay Darling. You can call me Aunt Maria. I was a very close friend to your mother. I've known her for so long. She was so devastated when she lost you. She thought you were gone forever. She was so distraught she took Tad and Cad and just-"

"Wait hold on... you know my mother? And where did she go?" I asked firmly.

"I'm not sure. I feel more of so up the mountains by the huge statue. Where smugglers are so few." Aunt Maria explained.

"Then, I could find her there? Have you talked to her at all recently?" I asked again.

"Umm.. Not in some months. And you should be able to find her up there." she replied thinking.

"I didn't believe I would get a lead this fast. This is amazing! We have to go that way now!" I exclaimed turning to the guys.

"But that has to be a good day's flight that far up. And you have to factor in searching time." Blue said.

"Nikki, we shouldn't handle this much today. Plus you have been gone for so long, and have flown from so far away. I'm sure you are getting used to times and such." Rafi said.

"But... I have to at least try." I huffed.

"Nicolette. I would listen to your friends. Tell you what. If I hear from her in a few days. I will send her right to you." Aunt Maria said to me calmly.

"But... Does nobody understand I have been gone for 5 years?! I want to see my mom now! I have to try." I exclaimed taking off.

I flew fast away. I heard them calling out my name, but I didn't care. I kept flying. I called out my mother's name, and for Tad and Cad. I kept flying for maybe an hour before I landed on a tree branch. I huffed. My heart was beating too fast. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten so much. I tried to take off again, but my wings felt like lead. I plummeted down to the ground. I landed on my left side. Trying to stand, I cried out in pain. My one leg hurt like crazy. I tried to fly, but my wings felt sore, and I couldn't move.

Great. Stuck here. Alone. I felt tears prick my eyes, and I cried out again. Calling for help. Hoping someone would help me. But it was now the middle of the day. I'm sure all birds wouldn't be near this dense part of the jungle.

I managed to drag myself under a bush. Getting out of the sun, and away from any passerby predators. I sighed. Maybe I shouldn't have left. Maybe I should have stayed.


	5. Love heals all

**6 Hours later**

No one. I couldn't hear a sound. Except the sounds of crickets and bugs chirping. I cried out for help again. Hoping someone would hear me. Soon, my throat hurt. Felt so dry. I needed some water. Maybe, I turned to the leaves, these retained water. I didn't want to risk it,in case they were poisonous to me, so I stayed put.

My wings didn't seem to hurt as much. But, my leg hurt like crazy. I couldn't walk, or fly. It hurt too much.

Maybe... They were never coming for me. Maybe they assumed I made it and are waiting for me to return. I hope they aren't mad at me. I cried out again. This time, I cried out for Nico. I kept calling his name, hoping he would somehow hear it. I cried out until I couldn't speak anymore. I slumped down again under the bush, feeling hopeless. When, I heard my name.

"Nikki!"

"Nikolette! Where are you?!"

"Nikolette!"

"Nikki!"

"Nikki! Come on! Where are you?"

I heard voices calling out for me. I managed to buck up, and drag myself from under the bush into my plain sight. I cleared my throat that still hurt.

"Down... Down here! Please!" I cried out.

I saw Nico fly overhead and he looked down, he turned and called for the others, before diving down and landing next to me. Coming up, and wrapping his wings around me in a hug.

"You worried us so much. Don't ever do that again." He said hugging me tightly.

"I'm... I'm sorry... Nico." I choked out.

My wings hurt so much from dragging myself, and trying to fly. And I couldn't move my leg. I winced in pain.

"what happened?" He asked seeing my pained expression.

"I fell from flying too much. I think I broke my leg. And my wings hurt too much to move." I cried.

I tried not to think of the pain, but all I could do was lean against Nico. He wrapped a protective wing around me, holding me close to him.

"It'll all be alright. I'll go get the guys, and we will find a way to carry you back to my nest, okay?" he said calmly to me.

"Please don't leave. Please don't." I cried, my voice cracking again.

"I'll be right back. I promise." He said.

"Please.." I said tears forming in my eyes.

He let go of me, and flew straight up. He called out for the guys, and they all came to him. They talked for a while, before they left, and Nico flew back to me. He settled next to me again. Putting his wing back around me. He had me huddled close to him, on my side. So, I wouldn't hurt my leg farther. He stroked my back gently with his wings, and nestled his head near mine.

"It'll all be okay. I promise. I'll protect you." he said in a calming voice.

"Nico." I cried in a soft voice.

"Shh. Save your voice. It'll be okay." he said quieting me.

He kissed the top of my head, and held me close to him again.

The pain seem to subside, but I felt sore. I didn't dare to move.

Suddenly, Pedro and Rafi returned landing near us. Rafi rushed over to me. Checking me over.

"She's fine. She might have broken her leg, and her wings are just sore." Nico explained.

"We shouldn't have left you. We figured you wanted to be alone. I didn't think this would happen." Rafi sighs.

"It's no one's fault, but my own." I said.

"Did you get help?" I asked.

"Yes. It should be here any second." Pedro said.

A few minutes later, Blue appeared followed by two humans. A man and a woman. They bent down to me, I cringed away scared.

"No No It's okay. I'll help you. Its alright." the man said.

Pedro and Rafi backed away. Nico was hesitant to let him take me, but he knew I was in good hands. The man scooped me up, and held me carefully. Nico landed on his shoulder.

"We need to take her back to treat her." the woman said concerned.

"We will wrap her up, and do anything we can. I don't want the mate to be concerned and be away from her for too long. We will keep her for a day, so she can rest, and heal a bit, then return her to their nest." the man told them.

Mate? My.. mate? They must be referring to Nico. I blushed madly.

The man started to walk back through where they came from. Keeping me steady in his hands, I tried not to move. Blu, Rafi, and Pedro followed us. I felt so tired. I had been straining to not black out from pain. My chest heaved, my small lungs hurting. My heart as well from being pushed to last this long. Before I knew, I passed out from exhaustion.

**Nico's POV** Hours later-8pm**

I laid next to Nikki after they put a splint and wrap on her left leg, and wrapped her left wing up because it turned out she had sprained it slightly. They had made a makeshift nest out of cloth on the counter in their treetop house to keep her in until they moved her back to my nest. They even referred to me as her mate. I blushed wildly when they said that. They must have guess since I was the same species, and how I was protective over her. I was so surprised. But I didn't mind.

They always seemed to consult me whenever they moved her or when they put the splint on, if she was in pain. I would simply nod or shake my head.

"How is she doing?" Pedro came up and asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

I turned to him. He looked worried.

"She hasn't woke up yet. She has been asleep this entire time. But she seems okay now." I replied looking down at her.

"It must be taking a toll on you. You seem beat. Maybe you should rest."

"No. I have to be here when she wakes up, and when they take her back to my nest."

"Nico..."

I turned to him. Not in the mood to mess around.

"Brotha, you gotta trust other people. Why don't you just rest for awhile. If Nikki wakes up, I'll let you know."

"Thanks.. Pedro. You are a true brother to me." I replied half smiling.

"No problem. Now. Get some rest."

I placed a wing over Nikki before scooting closer on her right side, since was on her right side with her left facing up. I kissed her head, closing my eyes and drifting off into a restless sleep.

**The next day**

I awoke to someone shaking me. I woke up, immediately not feeling Nikki next to me. I shot up, looking around, seeing Pedro was the one that was shaking me.

"Where is she? Did they-"

"Calm down. They were just feeding her, and giving her some water before they transport her."

"Oh.. Okay."

I calmed down, sitting back into the makeshift nest. I sighed.

"So, Tulio and Linda should have Nikki all ready soon. Just cleaning her all up, and making sure she is fed. You ready to lead the way?" Blu asked coming up to us.

"Yeah. I'm ready." I replied.

Within a few minutes, I saw the two humans Tulio and Linda emerge with Nikki from their back room where the attend to animals. She seemed worn out, and tired. But still a small glow of life in her eyes. I flew over to her laying in a small bundle of cloth in Tulio's hand. I perched on his hand, as we headed outside. Pedro and Blu followed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Very sore.." she replied.

"You'll heal soon enough." I reassured.

"Where are we going?"

"To my nest. So you can rest and heal in a safe place."

"Cool. I'll.. I'll be able to heal and fly again soon. And find my family."

"Not for awhile. Rafi, Pedro, Blu, and I will handle that. We'll bring your family to you." I said firmly to her.

She didn't protest. Just nodded.

"Alright little bird. Ready to lead us to your nest?" Tulio asked me.

I started flying up and down. I started flying off in the direction of my nest. Only a 10 minute flight from here. They followed me along. Accompanied by Pedro and Blu, who was perched on Linda's arm.

I weaved in and out of the trees. Making sure, they followed.

Soon enough, we reached the tree. The knot hole was a good 10-12 feet up the tree. I flew into the nest to show them where it was. Tulio then handed Nikki to Linda carefully. Climbing up an few branches, then asked Linda to hand off Nikki to him. After that, Tulio peered into the knot hole placing Nikki safely into the nest. I peered out the knot hole. Tulio was back on the ground with Linda, and Linda was talking with Blu. Pedro flew up to us, and entered the nest.

Nikki settled down. Cuddling up in the soft nest once again. I chuckled.

"I'm going to head off to find Rafi to let him know that Nikki is alright. He had to watch the kids today. Eva went out with a girlfriend for the day." Pedro told me.

"Tell him I said hi." Nikki piped up.

"Gotcha Baby Bird." Pedro smiled before taking off.

Suddenly, Blu entered the nest with a small package in his feet. He set the package in the open area around the nest and perched on the edge of the opening.

"Linda and Tulio got some special seeds that should help you heal faster. They wanted me to give it to you." Blu explained.

"Thanks Blu. I owe you everything for helping." I replied.

"No need. You're welcome. And you rest easy Nikki. You need to heal properly to keep Nico in line." Blu joked before leaving.

Nikki turned to me, and gave me a weak smile.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"No. I'm okay for now... Come lay with me?" she asked sheepishly.

"Of course." I smiled.

She scooted over a bit, still laying on her right side. I settled in next to her, putting a wing over her protectively. She snuggled into me carefully.

" I'm sorry I am going to be like this for awhile and we'll miss Carnaval.." she said suddenly in a small voice.

"Don't be sorry.. Because I would rather be with you anyways."

"R-Really?"

"Of course. Carnaval comes once a year. But... being with you is a once in a lifetime thing."

"Oh Nico.."

She cuddled against my neck, Rubbing against me. I looked at her, as she looked up at me. We looked at each other in what seemed like forever. I leaned down carefully, and kissed her gently. She kissed back. My beak against hers. I pulled away after awhile. She looked at me with tear filled eyes. I wiped a few away with my wing, turning slightly to her.

"Why are you crying?" I asked gently.

"This just feels like a dream. And I'm afraid I will wake up, and you will never have liked me, and I don't ever want to lose you again." she cried.

I pulled her closer to me.

"You never will lose me. I promise."

We rubbed our beaks together, and she settled down. Not afraid anymore.

"I love you Nikolette."

She looked up at me and smiled.

"I love you too... Nico."

We both drifted off into a small nap, blissfully happy.


	6. Family counts for everything

**3 weeks later**

"So, we should sweep this area next." Rafi said landing down on a branch.

"Yeah. Yellow canaries seem to be moving their nests farther this way." I agreed.

I landed down, letting out a breath. Pedro landed next to me.

"This area isn't as dense so it shouldn't take all day." Blu commented looking around.

"How much longer? It feels like we have searched everywhere. I don't know how-" he stopped and looked up.

A flash of yellow zoomed past us.

"Quick! Follow those birds!" I exclaimed.

We all took off zooming and zipping through trees. Staying close.

"Hey slow down!" I called out.

The two birds turned around, and took off even faster.

"Why won't they stop?" Rafi huffed.

The two birds dove into a knot hole, out of sight. We landed on a branch near it.

"We should be careful now. Who knows if they were even them." I cautioned.

We all flew into the opening peeking around.

"Hey! Who are you? This is our- Rafi? Pedro? Nico?" a familiar rough voice said.

**Back at the nest** Nikki's POV**

"So how is your leg healing?" Jewel asked me.

"Good. I can start to move it slightly. But I can't really walk on it. And My wings, I can actually move them now." I smiled.

"That's good. It has been a bit boring since you have been held up in here. At least the guys are keeping themselves busy." she laughed.

"Yes. It is very nice to get away from the boys. And have some girl time." Eva said excitedly.

"This was very much needed. Not that I mind having Nico around. I love having him here. I just think he needs time out of the nest, and to enjoy himself." I replied.

We all laughed.

"So, how have you and Nico been doing? Anything scandalous to tell us?" Eva nudged me winking.

"No. Nothing like that." I blushed.

"Have you guys... Talked about moving further in the relationship?" Jewel asked.

"A little. He is more focused on me healing, and finding my family the past week or two. The first week was definitely..." I trailed off thinking back to two nights after the confessions.

**Flashback**

I woke up. I went to lean against Nico, when I felt he wasn't next to me. I opened my eyes peering around in darkness. Moonlight shone in through the Knot hole. I couldn't see anything. I got scared.

"N-Nico? Are you there?" I called out quietly.

Nico appeared, coming back into the nest.

" I'm sorry. I was just sitting outside. I woke up, and couldn't fall back asleep. Is everything okay? Do you need anything?" he said coming to my side.

"I just... got scared.. When you weren't next to me."

"Oh.. I'm sorry Nikki."

He sat back down next to me. Putting a wing around me, I laid my head against his neck. I looked on out into the jungle. It seemed so quiet with the moonlight dancing against the trees. Suddenly, the sound of samba music carried on through the jungle.

"What I wouldn't give to fly right now.." I said quietly.

"Soon enough. You just have to heal." he said kissing the top of my head.

I smiled. I pressed my beak against his. He kissed me back. So much passion. He put a wing on the side of my face, the other one side around me. He kept me close. He pulled away after awhile, looking at me happily. We rubbed beaks together.

"You should get some rest now. Don't worry. I'm right here. I won't leave." he said settling back down.

I smiled, kissing his cheek. I soon fell back into a deep sleep. Snuggling close to Nico. Being lulled by the sound of the music.

**end of flashback**

"Nikki?" Jewel's voice interrupted my trance.

I looked at her then blushed.

"Sorry. Was just thinking about something. Now, who is-" I apologized before I was interrupted by someone entering the nest.

It was Nico, Pedro, Rafi, and Blu. They all seemed out of breath. I stood up carefully, all three of us looking at the boys.

"What's wrong?" Jewel asked.

"We... Found.. someone... who wants.. to see you, Nikki." Rafi said out of breath.

"Did you find my family?" I said anxiously.

"Nikolette?" a voice said from behind them.

They parted allowing two birds to enter into the nest. Two male yellow canaries.

"Tad..? Cad..? Is it really you guys?" I cried.

I stepped out of the nest and walked carefully to them. Nico steadied me.

"Yeah. Sis. It's us. We can't believe you are alive!" Tad said hugging me.

Cad followed pursuit. Them both wrapping me up in a huge hug. They let go looking at me.

"You look so grown up." Cad smiled.

"Yeah. I can't believe you are still here." I exclaimed.

"What happened to you?" Cad asked concerned when he saw my leg.

"I... had an accident. Trying to find you guys," I said sheepishly, " But Nico and the others have been taking good care of me. I should be able to fly soon. Then, I'll be able to visit you!"

Tad and Cad turned to Nico who was by my side.

"Thanks Nico. We owe you a lot." Tad said to me.

"Anything for her." Nico said looking at me smiling.

I blushed looking at him. Tad and Cad laughed.

"We should get going. We'll let you guys catch up, and we can all talk later." Rafi said looking at everyone else.

They all agreed. Jewel and Eva said their good byes to me, and they all took off. Leaving me, Nico, Tad, and Cad in the nest.

"So.. I'm guessing you two are together now?" Cad asked.

"Yeah." Nico said rubbing the back of his head with his wing.

"It's been a long time wait. But yeah." I blushed.

"We are happy for you. We knew you too were meant to be. We just didn't think Nico would have the guts to admit it." Tad laughed.

We all laughed when I realized something.

"Where is mom? Is she still around here?" I asked suddenly.

Tad and Cad looked at each other. Nervously.

"What's wrong? She isn't..." I stuttered not wanting to think the worse.

"No.. Well.. We don't know.. After you were lost, mom went out to find you. We were left in the nest. Waiting for you to return. You both... Just never did. We don't know what happened to her.. She could be anywhere..." Tad said sadly.

"We got to find her! We have to-"

"Nikki, calm down. There isn't anything we can do.." Nico said to me

"No. Aunt Maria said that she saw mom months ago. She talked to her. She could be anywhere near here. We have to look!" I exclaimed.

"Look Nikki... Even if Aunt Maria did see her and talk to her. She could be anywhere. We checked for weeks after we lost you and her. We never could find Mom, and we never had any good leads." Cad added.

"We have to try. I never gave up, not once in 5 years, trying to get back here to find you guys. I have found you. And I have found Nico and Pedro and Rafi. I'm not giving up." I said firmly.

Tad and Cad sighed.

"There was no telling you no. We'll think of something. You need to finish healing. Then, we will go from there." Tad said to me shaking his head.

"But who knows how long that could take..." I said looking away.

"Well Darling. You are sorta walking on it right now. Just give it a week or so. You should be okay by then. We will even have Tulio and Linda look you over." Nico said putting a wing around me.

"Okay.. I just don't like being useless.." I sighed.

"You aren't useless. You are worth so much more." Nico said kissing my cheek.

I weakly smile.

"Just heal for us. And we will figure everything out. Now, we probably should get going. We left out mates without telling them anything. They are probably worried." Cad said throwing a look to Tad.

"Yeah. We'll come back tomorrow. We'll even bring the families. So you can meet them." Tad said to me.

"You.. guys have families now? So.. that makes me an Aunt!" I exclaimed.

"Haha. Yeah. I guess so. Well..." Cad said coming up and wrapping me in a hug.

Tad followed. Afterwards, they both shook wings with Nico, thanking him again. They flew off. I smiled before heading back to lay in the nest. Nico came and sat by me.

"I can't believe.. they have families.. Things have changed so much. Seems everyone has children now.. Except for Pedro." I said sighing looking away then chuckled thinking about Pedro being single forever.

"Is something wrong?" Nico asked me.

I looked at him weakly smiling.

"No.. Nothing is.. wrong.. I just feel.. I don't know.." I stuttered not knowing what to say.

It grew silent.

"Do you.. want a family?" Nico asked suddenly.

"A.. family?" I stuttered blushing, "I never really thought I about it.. I don't think I would be a good mother.."

"I think you would be a great mother."

I turned to face Nico. He smiled and kissed me gently on the cheek.

"R-Really?"

"Of course. You and I would be wonderful parents. I mean.. If you will have me.." Nico blushed looking away.

"I decided that 2 and a half weeks ago." I smiled.

He smiled and kissed me passionately. Putting one wing on the side of my face, and the other one on my back. I wrapped my wings around him carefully. He seemed to dip me down, and I was laying on my back in the nest. He kissed my face and my neck sweetly. And pressed his body against mine. I cried out and moaned a had our wings pressed together, and held our talons together.

"Ow." I winced when I felt too much pressure on my left leg.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Nico quickly said.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Just too much pressure on my leg." I said.

"Okay. Do you want to-"

"No."

I wrapped my wings around him kissing him deeply. Cutting off his words. He pressed gently against my body, and kissed my neck.

"Nico.." I moaned.

I felt pleasure sensation radiate through out my body especially down...

"Hey Nico! I was wondering if you- oh. Sorry.." Pedro said entering the nest then quickly shielding his eyes looking away.


	7. Jealous of Ricardo

**Nico's POV**

I quickly got off Nikki. Brushing myself off and I noticed my bottle cap was on the floor. I put it back on my head. My face felt hot, and I was completely embarrassed. I turned to see Nikki was facing away, leaning against the nest, wings wrapped completely around her. I turned back to Pedro who was still looking away.

"Umm. What did you want Pedro?" I asked clearing my throat.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me to the Branch today. But I see you are busy. You guys might want to leave a sign out saying "Do not disturb." Pedro chuckled turning to face me.

"Ummm. I'll probably catch up with you in a bit. I'll meet you there." I said.

"Sure bro. See ya later. See ya Nikki." He said waving and flying off.

"See ya Pedro." she waved, not bothering to glance up.

I just stood there. Not knowing what to say.

"You can go if you want. I wouldn't want to keep you from your friends." Nikki said suddenly.

"Why would you think.. You don't keep from anything." I said climbing back into the nest and sat opposite of her.

"I have felt like I do. Since I broke my leg. I can't go anywhere. And you stay here to take care of me." she stuttered.

Without thinking, I pulled her into my wings, and hugged her. I leaned against the other side of the nest, and held her in my wings. She looked up, blinking tears away.

"I stay because I love you. And you are my mate. My love. And I have been without you for so long, I don't want to miss a second of your beautiful face. So I don't go out with Pedro a lot. It doesn't matter. Because. I can see him all the time. I only get these sweet moments with you every so often." I said to her, holding her close to me.

She hugged my tightly. I hugged her back.

"Now, I can't keep him waiting. I'll see you in a couple hours okay?" I said to her once she pulled away.

"Okay." she smiled wiping a few tears away.

I rubbed my beak against hers.

"I promise." I said.

She got off me, and settled back down into the nest. I climbed out, straightening my bottle cap once again, and went to the entrance. I smiled at her, and she did the same. I took off flying through the jungle. Heading for the city.

**Nikki's POV** An hour later**

I spread out in the nest. Trying to think of how to keep myself occupied. I sat up looking over at the flat bark where my bandana laid. I looked into the piece of mirror I had put in a week ago. My yellow feathers around my neck seemed ruffled up. I smoothed them down, and once I was satisfied with my looks, I climbed out, limping on my leg, and tied the bandana around my neck. The feeling of cloth on my neck felt so familiar again. I looked at my left wing. The bandage still was loosely wrapped around it. I could move it so I saw no need in the bandage anymore. I carefully unwrapped it. I put the bandage down on the wood.

Stretchin out my wings, I flapped them a little. Maybe I could fly, and be back without Nico knowing. I didn't want to worry him, but I have been cooped up for so long. I went to the entrance looking down. It was a long way down. I inched out holding on. I stood on the branch just outside the opening, leaning more on my right side.

"Okay.. You can do this. You haven't flown in 3 weeks, but you can do it. Okay." I said to myself.

I jumped. As soon as I was a few feet from the ground, I opened my wings and soared up. I hovered a bit. Feeling the adrenaline rush. I smiled.

"Yahoo! I did it!" I exclaimed flying in circles.

I started flying and diving through trees. Birds were dancing all around. Flying free. I smiled. I did a couple back flips, before I felt a tinge of pain in my leg. Distracted by it, I stopped flying. I plummeted toward th ground. Panicking I tried to flap my wings, but fear kept me from making any ground. I knew I was going to hit the ground hard. I prayed I would live, when suddenly, I felt something lift me up. I saw the ground was no longer close, but instead, getting farther away.

Something set me down on a branch. I regained my balance, sitting down, and looked u to see what saved me. It was a white and orange canary. Definitely male. I couldn't help, but stare.

"So, dollface. No thank you for saving your butt?" he scoffed, jokingly.

"Dollface?" I said standing up, steadying myself on my right leg, "Look, I don't know who you think you are, but you don't call me that."

I sneered at him, pointing my wing, and getting up into him. Suddenly, he grabbed my wing, ad bowed to me. I just stared.

"Well... I go by the name Ricardo. Are yours would be?" he asked standing up straight, still holding my wing.

"N-Nikki. Short for Nikolette." I stuttered.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful bird." he said then kissing my wing.

"Thank-"

"Hey, what's going on here?" a voice exclaimed suddenly pushing me aside.

It was Nico, he puffed out his chest, and stood between me and Ricardo. Pedro landed beside me.

"Alright, do we have to teach a bird a lesson. Cuz I am ready to whoop some feathered butt!" Pedro exclaimed.

"Well. I do believe I just saved this young lady's life, and she was extending gratitude to me." Ricardo replied, acting regal and sophisicated, and ignoring Pedro.

"Saved her life?" Nico asked turning to me.

"Yes. She was flying around when she suddenly stopped, and I dove to save her, and brought her here. And if I may ask, who are you?" Ricardo said.

"I'm Nico. Her mate." he replied annoyed.

"Well, I would say keep a close eye on her. With that busted leg, she shouldn't be flying." Ricardo said turning away.

I gulped. This wasn't good.

"I watch her the best I can. She isn't a baby that needs to be watched." Nico added.

"i agree. She is a very beautifully matured lady bird," Ricardo retorted, "Well, I must be going. Goodbye Nikolette. See you later, maybe."

He took off flying. Pedro and Nico eased down. I sighed.

"What were you doing flying?" Nico asked me steaming.

"i wanted to stretch my wings. I have been resting for 3 weeks Nico." I retorted.

"But you are injured. You need to-"

"Rest and Heal. I know."

"I'm just trying to-"

"Protect me... Nico, I know."

"Obviously, I can't do that if that guy saved you."

"Nico? Are you jealous of Ricardo?" I asked.

He stopped, and his face turned red. Pedro started laughing.

"N-No. Of course not. I'm not letting that pompous, narrow minded-"

You sound pretty jealous Brotha." Pedro implied.

"I'm not jealous! I just don't like strange birds saving my mate. Especially male birds. Can.. Can we just go back to the nest now." He huffed.

"Yeah. Let's go back. I'm feeling kinda beat." I said stretching.

"You okay to fly a bit?" Pedro asked.

"Yeah, I should be." I replied.

Nico took off, leaving me and Pedro there.

"Talk to him Baby Bird. You know he is a bit of the jealous type." Pedro said to me.

"Yeah, I know. I'll talk to him and make everything better." I assured him.

"See ya later Chiquita." he saluted before taking off.

"See ya later Pedro."

I took off, trying to catch up with Nico. Within a few minutes, we both landed at the nest. I went straight to the soft bedding and plopped down. I sighed. I leaned my head back. Everything looked upside down. I chuckled.

"Look I'm sorry I got a bit upset and jealous, but you shouldn't have been flying! What would have happened if no one was there for you?" Nico exclaimed.

"so you admit you were jealous of Ricardo?" I asked looking at him upside down.

"That's not the point! You could have been seriously hurt."

"But I'm not. Nico. I'm okay. You can't get so worked up. I've been stuck in this nest for 3 weeks. I just wanted to go fly for a-

"So you are bored here?"

"No. I'm just saying that healing is no fun. Don't mix up the words in my mouth."

"Well. I'm sorry I couldn't make your time healing more enjoyable." he huffed.

He walked away from the nest and stood by the entrance. I sat up. I stood up carefully, limping, and walked over to Nico. Standing behind him, I wrapped my wings around his body.

"I have enjoyed my time here. You have been so nice. Eva and Jewel come to visit me every so often. I'm happy to be in the company of you and our friends. Really. I am. I'm just saying when I'm alone. Things get boring. And I miss being able to fly. I just needed to get out of the nest for a few, okay?" I said in a low tone to him.

He untensed. Turning his head toward me.

"I understand." he said half smiling.

I kissed his cheek and he chuckled. He turned to me and hugged me tightly. Then, pulled away.

"What?" I askd confused.

"I just don't really like that snob nosed jerk that saved you! I mean, why did he kiss your wing? That was a bit-" he exclaimed

I stopped him, kissing him hard and passionately. After a minute or so, I pulled away.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yeah.. Better." he smiled.

"Good! Now stop being jealous!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry. But With a beautiful bird like yourself, I have a right to be jealous." he said dipping me down, holding me.

I blushed. He chuckled and kiss the top of my head.

"Now, why don't we go back to what we started earlier?" he winked.

"I'm rather tired. How bout a nap instead?" I said.

"Aww you're no fun."

"Well. Since we are together. I want to take things slow. Get to know eachother. Before we get too serious. Because I hope to be with you forever."

He smiled at me, standing back up, and straightening me out. He hugged me tightly.

"Nico?" I asked confused.

"I wish to be with you forever too. Okay, I'll take it slow." he said pulling away.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Anything for you."


	8. Dawn of the Past

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a bit! I've had a bit of writing block. But I'm good now. Haha. Now I know this chapter is very short, but I feel from the first chapter, if you remembered this happened in the flashback **_

_"No. Those humans can't be trusted." I told him.  
"Nikki. They took my family too. You can't just be stubborn over one person." Nico exclaimed.  
"But my family was everything to me! I'm not being abandoned again!" I exclaimed.  
All three looked at me. Nico and Pedro confused. I clamped my wings over my beak. Rafi looked at me with heart sunken eyes._

_"What do you mean again baby Bird?" Pedro asked.  
I sighed deeply. Rafael put his wing around me and smiled. I smiled back weakly._

_"It's all in the past. I just... I don't trust humans, okay?" I said._

**Well these next few chapters are going to be an explanation of what happened to Nikki before this. Now, it involves her original reason for hating humans, not wanting to get close to other birds, her sense of wanting to be independent and not feel useless, and it also involves a bit of Ricardo. Yes! I put this devilish and charismatic bird in here for a reason! **

**Well. Enjoy the story! Thanks to all my viewers and fans. And I will say this that I own none of the characters except Nikki, her family, and Ricardo. And this story is solely mine. If any story is similar, it is purely coincidence because I started this story back when Rio first came out and I fell in love with it. I stopped writing for about 2 years and picked it up in 2013-2014. I just happened to feel the need to write again and I fixed, edited, and brought this story back to life. So yeah. Enjoy!**

I smiled at Nico. He was my everything. The only thing I kept thinking about, besides my family, when I wanted to come back 5 years ago. I thought I would have lost him to some other cute little bird. But... he basically waited for me. Even after I have been back a day, he still seemed to be shy and stuff around me. And he even admitted his feelings when he thought I was asleep.

The past 3 weeks, he almost never left my side. To make sure I had everything I needed. And he even found my brothers and brought them back. He is such...

"Nikki?"

I jumped out of my trance. Nico looked at me confused. I blushed.

"Oh... Sorry.. Off in my little fantasy world again."

He chuckled looking back at me.

"Since you are out of your 'little fantasy world', do you want something to eat? I'm starving." he asked me.

"Sure. But.. There isn't much left of that seed that Blue gave us. And that was the 2nd bag." I replied.

"Well... I'll go get some more seeds. That's easy." he said almost bragging.

"Can I go with?"

"No. I think you have had enough flying for the day. I don't want you hurting your leg further. Just relax."

"But I do that everyday."

"I know. Just.. give it a few more days. We'll check it then, and see if its good enough for you to fly with, okay?" he said taking my wings into his.

He smiled at me. I smiled back thinking about it, then nodding.

"Yeah.. I guess I can wait... a few more days." I sighed.

He kissed my head, then went to the entrance.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." he said, then took off.

I smiled settling back down into the nest.

I've heard the phrase before. Nico said it to me when I broke my leg and he had found me. But... I heard that somewhere before.. long ago...

******Flashback begin **


	9. Flashbacks

_**Thanks for everyone who has followed my story! I didn't expect it to be this good, and to have so many views, followers, favorites, etc! It makes me feel like I am truly doing something to brighten up people's day by giving them a good story to read :) **_

_**Like I said, these next few chapters are going to be lots of flashbacks of Nikki. It gets deep, and I was so scared this wouldn't all play in. Now the original story, I explained Nikki's life when she first met Nico and Pedro. But I thought to myself **_

"_**Damn, this is going way to fast. What if I reveal it later, to draw out the character to show who Nikki really is." and that is how a lot of this story was born! Nikki how I pictured her as a strong willed female lead. She doesn't take no for an answer, and will help those who need it. She suffered from slight mistrust and depression in the past, but as she grew older, she pushed that away to gain a more happier outlook on life from basically cheating death in the past. She doesn't like to cry in front of others because she was considered weak in the past, and wants to prove them all wrong. She clings to her friends an Nico for support, because hell, she lost two families that loved her. And.. well that's Nikki. **_

_**Enjoy the story!**_

**Flashback Begin**

I could barely keep my head up. I felt so weak. So.. useless. The 2 other chicks in the nest were up and about. They hatched first. I was last. My mother watched them smiling. Then looked over at me. I weakly smiled in her direction. She just frowned. She walked over.

"Nikolette... Why aren't you up like your sisters?" she sighed.

"I just feel tired mama. I don't think I'm strong enough." I looked away saying.

"Oh honey. You are strong. You just got to believe."

"Mama! We wanna go flying! Can we go?!" Katrina asked.

"Yeah. Nikolette can stay here. She is fine!" Sarafina chirped.

She turned to them. Then back to me. A worried look in her eyes.

"Go mama. I'll be okay." I sighed.

"Are you sure honey?"

"Yeah. I won't go anywhere." I promised holding back tears

"Here. Take my scarf incase you get cold." she said taking off her black an white patterend scarf.

She wrapped it around my neck, happy.

"Thanks mom." I weakly smiled, looking up to her.

"You're welcome honey. We'll be right back. I promise." she said kissing the top of my head.

They left, soaring. I felt tears slip out of my tiny eyes.

**Flashback end**

Tears pricked the corners of my eyes. I don't remember where that memory came from. I hadn't thought of them in so long. The tears slipped out.

"You never did come back for me. You lied!" I cried tearing the scarf off me, flinging it aside.

It landed by the entrance. Gently waving in the breeze. It took me awhile to realize what was going to happen.

Scared, I lept up and tried to grab it, but the breeze carried it away. Angrily, I flew out after it. I saw it flutter, stuck in a branch of a bush. I flew quickly, grabbing the side of it. I landed and hugged it to me.

"Why... didn't you come back for me?" I asked myself.

I flew back up to the nest, limping as I landed. I set the scarf down on the flat piece of wood. Staring into the glass mirror shard, I saw myself. And I saw my mother.

**Flashback**

Another day passed. What was it now? 2 days? Three? I climbed out of the nest, gaining some strength.

I went to the entrance and stared out.

"Mama! Katrina! Sarafina! Where are you?"i cried.

I waited for a reply. Any reply. Maybe they were taken by those humans called smugglers. Mama talked about them with her friends a lot. They sounded bad. Maybe I should go get help. Or... find them.

I peered down to the ground. It looked pretty far. I looked at my small wings. How could I carry myself? Well...I gotta try.

Stepping back, I took a big leap out the entrance, and started flapping my wings hard. I saw I started to make some air. Smiling, I started flying in small circles.

"Mama I'm flying! I can do it! Look Ma-" I stopped.

"Oh right... You guys left me..." I sighed.

I started flying again, making some distant. Calling out there names again. There was nothing but silence. After awhile of flying, I couldn't feel my wings. I lost my height, and plummeted to the ground.

Luckily, I landed on a leaf of a bush. I slid to the ground. Peering up into the sky, I sighed.

"Maybe... they left me on purpose. I am so useless. I'll never fly correctly." I cried.

Tears rushed down my face. I covered my face with my wings, crumbling in on myself.

**Flash back end**

I sighed standing up. I didn't feel pain in my leg anymore. Just my heart felt heavy. I hated myself for remembering them. They left me. I knew it. I was too weak to care for. Well, I'm still here. I proved the wrong.

I looked back at my scard longingly.

"Hey Nikki! I'm back... What's wrong?" Nico said entering the nest.

I looked up at him. He was holding a leaf bundle in his talons. His eyes suddenly filled with concern.

"I'm fine. Just... It's nothing." I stuttered.

He set the bundle down, and walked over to me. Pulling me into his wings.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked.

I touched my wing to my eyes. I didn't even realize I was.

"I'm sorry. I'm so weak..." I muttered.

"Hey. No you aren't... Where is this coming from all of a sudden?" he said pulling away, looking at me.

"It's nothing! I was just remembering things I didn't want to remember..." I cried.

I covered my face with my wings. Still feeling Nico's wings around me, I leaned into him.

**Nico's POV**

I was scared. Everything seemed fine when I left. In the short half hour I was gone, my sweet Nikki crumbled. I wanted to know what she was remembering. But it seemed to hurt her badly. I couldn't hurt her anymore.

"I'm here if you want to talk you know." I said to her.

She just nodded. Still leaning against me.

"Are you still hungry?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Well.. Why don't you go lay down, I'll eat, then come join you in a couple minutes, okay?"

"Okay.." she said in a low voice.

She went and curled up in the nest. I walked over to the bundle of seeds. I untied it and took a handful out, and started to munch on them. Leaning against the outside of the nest, I took a few more handfuls. After I was finished, I tied to bag back up, and set it beside the other bag.

Nikki still laid in the nest. She hadn't moved. Setting my bottle cap down, I climbed in, leaning against the nest, spreading out. I tucked my wings behind my head. Nikki soon sat up, and laid next to me. Her wings wrapped around her. She looked up at me, her eyes no longer filled with tears. I smiled at her.

"You know you're beautiful right?" I said turning on my side facing her.

Her cheeks turned red. I chuckled.

"Because you really are. And you aren't weak like you think you are. You are pretty strong. Considering what you had to go through in the past." I said pulling her into me.

"...There's... more than you know about..." she muttered suddenly.

"What?"

"Well...Tad and Cad and my mom aren't my real family... They adopted me when I lost my family. Well.. they just never came back.. They left me alone in my nest for days until..."

"Until what Nikki?"

"...Until Rafi found me..."


	10. Fight or Flight

_**Hey! This chapter gets pretty serious. Like... I felt so bad writing this chapter, but I had it planned in my head the entire time. Well.. At least I outlined who the villian was in this story. You will hear more about Ricardo after this chapter. Don't worry! Things will be okay between Nikki and Nico! I hated so much how I ended this chapter. I felt like Nikki saw the violent side of Nico. And she was scared by it. And he knew that so he felt in his heart, that he didn't deserve her. This chapter makes me tear up a bit...**_

_**Anyways. Thanks for all who have followed my story so far and will continue to read it! I love where this story is heading. I have no ending planned out. I think I have maybe... 1-2 chapters planned in my mind right now! **_

_**Well.. enjoy!**_

"Rafi?" I asked

"Yeah... He is the one that found me.. And brought me to my mom. She actually lost an egg when she had Tad and Cad, so I was welcomed." she explained.

"Wow.. I always wondered why he was so protective over you."

"Yeah... But I don't mind...Nico?"

"Yeah Nikki?" I asked confused.

"Thanks... I did need to talk... I'm sorry I'm stubborn... I just didn't want to think about those memories.. just when you said-"

Without thinking, I pressed my beak against her in a passionate kiss. Pulling her closer against me. After awhile, we both pulled away to catch a breath. I pressed my forehead against hers.

"No need to apologize for anything. I understand. I'm just glad I could help. I'm glad I was here. I never want to face anything alone." I said softly.

She looked at me smiling. She place a wing on the side of my face, and kissed my cheek.

"Do you want to take a short nap..? You look kinda tired." I asked her.

"Sure.. That sounds nice." she replied.

We both settled down, her still wrapped in my wings, and drifted off to sleep.

**Nikki's POV**

**Flash back**

"Hello? Is someone there?" a voice called out.

Looking around, I got scared. I hid under a leaf of the bush. Peeking out, I saw a colorful bird come near the bush where I was hiding.

"Could've swore I heard someone crying..." they said looking around.

I pulled the leaf closer to me, making a rustling noise by accident. They turned around, and headed for the bush. They pulled back the leaves, and I cowered, trying to stay hidden. I felt myself being picked up, then set back down. Looking up, I met the eyes of the colorful bird.

"What...are you?" I asked.

"Well baby bird. I'm a toucan. Most tropical bird in the world! My name is Rafael. What's yours?" he asked sitting down next to me.

"N-Nikolette." I stuttered.

"That's a nice name."

He smiled at me.

"Thanks." I smiled back weakly.

"Now.. you don't look very old. Where is your family?"

I grew silent. I looked away.

"I don't know... My mother and sisters left a few days ago and never returned."

"What about your father?"

"I don't remember... I think he was with his friends.."

"I'm so sorry.." he said to me.

"I'm too weak anyways... I bet they all left me on purpose.." I muttered.

I looked away again. I was fighting tears back. I didn't want to cry anymore. It felt like a sign of weakness.

"They wouldn't do that..."

"How would you know?!" I exclaimed.

Realizing how I spoke, I shrunk back.

"I'm sorry... I just miss them so much. I'm sorry. Rafael.." I cried.

"Don't worry about it... There's actually a place I think you can stay until your family comes back. Can you fly?" he asked standing up.

"No.. Not too well.."

"Well... we will have to do something about that."

He searched around, then pulled a leaf off the bush. He secured the two sides together.

"What's that?" I asked confused.

"It's a hammock. I'll carry it in my claws, and you just sit in it." he explained.

"Is... it safe?"

"Of course. I wouldn't let anything happen to you." he smiled.

I wanted to trust him. He was the only one that seemed to care about me. I slowly climbed into the hammock thing, suddenly feeling weightless, and I saw the ground grow farther away. We were soaring through the air. It felt so nice. I loved it.

A few minutes later, we landed on a branch.

"Rafael? Are we at that place now?" I asked stepping out of the hammock leaf.

"Yeah. We are. I'll go get Clara. Stay right here." he said smiling.

I sat down. He disappeared inside the nest. Peering around me, I saw many other birds were out and flying about. I smiled.

Soon, Rafael appeared again with a small yellow canary. Two more yellow heads poked out the nest.

"Nikolette. I want you to meet Clara." Rafael smiled gesturing to the bird.

She smiled a warm smile at me. I stepped closer to them.

"N-Nice to meet you." I stuttered.

She bent down a little to look at me.

"You have a very pretty name. I heard you lost your family." she said warmly.

"Thank you. And.. I did. They left to go flying, and they just never came back.. And its been 3 days I think.."

"Well..I can take care of you... A little bird can't be left alone. I would love to have you." she smiled.

"Really?" I perked up.

"Of course. Why don't you meet-"

******Flashback end**

I looked around. The memory frozen. I walked towards my younger self. So.. small. Suddenly, she awoke turning to me. Frightened.

"Who...Who are you?" she asked.

I just stared.

"I'm Nikki. I'm you just older."

"You can't be me. I'm small and frail. You look big and strong."

I chuckled.

"We get stronger. Like mother told us. And Mother Clara always said to us." I bent down smiling.

"Really?" she perked up.

"Of course." I smiled.

Everything began to blur, and I felt like I was falling through blackness.

I jolted up. I was in the nest. Still laying next to Nico. He stirred, but didn't wake. I breathed in heavily.

Looking around, I saw outside that the sun was starting to set. We slept for awhile. Without moving Nico, I stood up. Walking over to the entrance, no longer walked with a limp. I peered down at my leg. Without thinking, I unwrapped the cloth, and removed the split that held my leg straight. I through the aside. Walking the rest of the way to the entrance, walking slowly. Trying to support my weight on my leg.

I peered out the entrance to the scenery that lay ahead of me. I sighed.

"I'm sorry I lost you guys... I hope you are still out there somewhere. And I hope you are too... Mom.." I said to myself closing my eyes.

"Hey Nikki!" a voice called from afar.

I snapped my eyes open to see Pedro flying towards me. I flew out to the branch that was outside the entrance.

"Shhh. Pedro, Nico is sleeping. I don't want him to wake up. He needs sleep." I said to him.

"Oh. I gotcha Sista. Was coming to see if you two wanted to go to the Branch. Big party tonight. Rafi is meeting us there." Pedro said excitedly as he landed.

"Sounds like fun. But I don't want to wake Nico up." I looked back at the nest.

"Well.. can't you leave a note?" he asked.

"Does it look im a bird with pen and paper, Pedro?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Just wake him up."

"Fine. I just don't know if I can get him to go. With my leg and all..."

"I noticed the split was gone." he replied.

"Yeah.. I'm just tired of it and I want to stretch it out ya know?"

"Oh course Baby Bird. Who doesn't want to get out and be free. Now go get Nico so we can go" he exclaimed.

"Alright Alright. Calm your feathers." I chuckled.

I went back into the nest. Nico was stilling laying down. I smiled. He looked so peaceful. I climbed in, my leg hurt slightly. Shaking him slightly. He moaned before turning on his side. He looked at me, then shot up. I fell back slightly.

"Something wrong? Where is your split?" he asked me concerned.

"No. Nothing is wrong. And I didn't want to use it anymore. I'm fine." I explained.

"I still think you should-"

"Do you want to go to the Branch? Pedro and Rafi is going. Big party there." I interrupted him.

"Sure, sounds like fun. But I don't think you should go with your leg." Nico said standing up, stretching his wings out.

"But... Nico... I want to go and dance and have fun." I said pouting.

Nico's eyes met my pleading ones, and he chuckled. He kissed my cheek gently.

"Okay.. I guess we can go." he smiled.

"Yay! Pedro! Nico said he would go!" I exclaimed then turning and yelling out to the entrance.

"Sweet! Now let's haul some tail feathers!" Pedro said entering the nest.

All three of us took off. Nico sticking close to my left side. I smiled. Pedro was on my right side.

**At the Branch**

The music from the radio that was set up was pumping. The club seemed to have been expanded by a couple crates. It was so colorful from the flashlight that was propped up next to a tiny disco ball. And there was other glow sticks strung around, and colorful lights.

"It's so amazing!" I exclaimed looking around.

"They redid a lot of things. I like it better this way." Pedro said to me.

Before I could turn around I felt someone behind me, grab my wing and spin me around, then caught me. I looked up to see Rafi. I smiled, pulling away then hugging him.

"Good to see you up and out of the nest Nikolette." he smiled.

"It feels good Rafi. I really needed this." I replied.

Without warning, Nico standing next to me grabbed my wing, and pulled me into the crowd. He spun me around, pulling me against him. We both started to dance together. Basically in sync with the other. I smiled at him. I was glad I could come, and that my leg wasn't bothering me. After a few minutes, he spun me around again, dipping me down. He kissed my beak gently, and I kissed back.

"You seem so.. romantic and such suddenly." I said to him chuckling.

"You just looked beautiful in the light. I had to have that first dance with you." he smiled bringing me back up.

"We have danced together before." I reminded him.

"Yeah, but this time, we are together, and you are mine."

I felt my heart melt. I stopped dancing, and I tackled him, hugging him tightly. He chuckled, hugging me back. Pulling away, we began to dance again. A fast samba song came over the radio. All the birds cheered and continued to dance.

Suddenly, Pedro came up to us, and tapped Nico's shoulder.

"Yo dude, they want us to perform again. Want to?" Pedro said over the music excitedly.

"Of course man! If you don't mind." Nico said, turning to me.

"I don't mind. Go have fun." I said half smiling.

He kissed me before flying up to the stag where everyone was cheering there names. Pedro started playing to the beat of the radio on the bottle cap drums, and Nico played too. But he sang along.

I smiled and began to dance along. I missed dancing so much. I loved moving to the beat, and-

Suddenly, I felt my feet some up from under me as the birds next to me, accidently bump me. I felt wings scoop me up, spin me, then dip me down. I felt so dizzy. When I opened my eyes and peered up to the person who had caught me. I met the familiar white and orange canary, Ricardo.

"Nice to be seeing you again Dollface." he winked.

"I said not to call me that. Can I please stand up?" I said gently pushing him away.

The birds who tripped me apologized to me sincerely. I thanked them, before turning around to see Ricardo again.

"Oh. You are still here." I said nonchalantly.

"Of course I am. I wish to be thanked for saving you once again." he smiled.

It sent shivers down my spine.

"Fine. Thanks Ricardo. Now if you will please-"

He stopped me, grabbing my wing, and pulled me near him. Spinning me around. Following the beat. Inch by Inch, we seemed to dance. Not really together. I just suddenly forgot.. why I was mad. Suddenly, I felt a wing wrap around my-

**Nico's POV**

From the stage I kept an eye on Nikki. I hated leaving her alone. I felt bad. But Pedro really wanted me to perform. I played along with Pedro, and sang along with the song. Everyone loved it. Nikki smiled at me. She danced with. She looked so beautiful. I smiled.

Suddenly, I saw a couple of birds bump into Nikki, and she fell. I freaked. But before I could leave the stage, I saw a familiar bird catch her, spin her around, and dipped her down. I steamed. Ricardo. I didn't like him touching her like that. He stood her back up. They kept talking before the birds who bumped into her, talked to her. Must be apologizing.

I tried to follow Pedro, and the music. But with him so close to Nikki. I could barely keep my thoughts straight. Suddenly, I saw her look at him angrily. I knew she was telling him off. Until I saw him grab her wing, and spun her around. They seemed to be moving farther away from the stage. I lost sight for a second. Then, I saw him start to wrap a wing around her waist. I buzzed off the stage to her. Pulling Nikki away from him, and into my wings. The music suddenly stopped. Pedro had turned it down. He was by my side then. Rafi on my other. Birds cleared away, knowing something was going down. Nikki clung to me, confused. I looked at her. She looked paralyzed in place. I hugged her close. Then threw a look to Ricardo.

"What are you going to do to me? It seems you don't watch your mate very well." Ricardo retorted to me.

"I want you to stay away from her. She is mine. Not yours. I don't like the way you were close to her. I don't like you being near her." I said in a serious tone.

"I think that is up to the lady to decide. I think she likes being around me more than-" he smirked, before I pushed Nikki into Rafi's wings, and punched Ricardo in the face.

He feel back a little. Wiping his beak. I held my left wing in th other. I huffed. He came closer to me, trying to through a punch, but he missed. I tried to block him again, before he landed a punch to left cheek, but I wasn't quick enough. I felt him connect with my face. I stumbled a bit, before gaining balance again. We both went at each other, waling punches. I punched him again, this time in the stomach. He doubled over, grasping his stomach with one wing. The other propping him up. I gave him a half smile before my face started to hurt. My cheek felt swollen.

"N-Nico please stop." I heard Nikki plead.

I turned to her. Nikki's eyes were filled with terror. Rafi held her back in his wings. A few tears fell from her face.

I turned back to see Ricardo ready to take another punch, I shook my head. Flying out the entrance, I tried to get away as fast as I could.


	11. I will protect you

**Nikki's POV**

Seeing Nico... hurt Ricardo. I felt so terrified. I pleaded him to stop. He just looked at me frozen. Realizing what he did. Suddenly, he flew out of the club. I tried to go after him, but Rafi still held me back. I turned to him. Tears still flooding my face. I turned to see Ricardo was gone. Birds that once were watching, went back to their own business and the music was turned back up. Pedro and Rafi lead me out of the club into the fresh air.

"He needs time alone. That's all." Pedro said putting a wing around me.

"He needs me.." I whispered.

I tried to wipe the tears away. But... they wouldn't go away. Rafi hugged me. Trying to comfort me. But I needed Nico. Like Nico really needed me.

"I'm going to get him." I said finally.

Without saying anything else, I took off before either of them could stop me. I kept a straight path.

"Nico!" I called.

15 minutes passed. I kept calling his name. I landed on a branch huffing. Leaves rustled a tree away. My eyes shot up. I flew over to the tree seeing someone step out.

"Nico- Wait you aren't-"

I tried to fly away before a cloth was thrown over me. I fell to the ground. Hitting it with a thud. My back and wings ached. I cried out for Nico. I thought I heard my name. The bird flew down to my side. They chuckled evilly, and smiled at me. Blackness filled my sight, and I slipped out of consciousness.

**Nico's POV**

I kept flying for what seemed like hours though it had only been 30 minutes. Soon, I landed on a branch that was on a tree somewhere near the nest. I huffed. My whole body ached. I sat down, covering my face with my wings.

I couldn't believe I lashed out like that. When Nikki pleaded me to stop, I saw terror in her eyes. She looked so frightened... Of me? Of the fight? I couldn't take it. I didn't like the way Ricardo looked at her, touched her, talked about her... I wanted to make him regret saying or doing anything to her.

What I really wanted to do was just hold her right now, and apologize.. Maybe I should go back to the club.. Would she still be there? Maybe Pedro and Rafi took her back to the nest. I would try there first. Regaining my strength, I stood up, and flew in the direction of the nest.

When I got there, I entered the nest. It was dark, but from the moonlight, I could see the nest was unoccupied. My shoulders dropped. Maybe she was back at the club.

"Nico!"

I snapped my head to the side and peered out the entrance. I heard my name being called.

"Nikki?" I said back.

No response. I turned back around and entered the nest. Then I heard it again. I flew out of the nest, resting on the branch. I looked all around. I couldn't see her. I flew from tree to tree, trying to see where she was calling from. Then, 10 feet away, I saw her land on a branch. Looking all around. She called my name again. I tried to respond, but I saw her go to another tree where I was a bird emerged from some leaves. Confused, I hid a few trees away.

"Nico... Wait you aren't-"

The bird hit her and threw a piece of cloth into her face. She plummeted to the ground. I flew quickly to the bird, in attempt to knock him down. He smacked me aside. I hit the tree trunk hard. Looking down to see Nikki. She lay still. Scared, I tried to get up, but a larger bird came out of nowhere and held me down. The other bird flew down to Nikki, and she called out something softly. I called her name, straining my voice. The next thing I knew, the larger bird punched me in the face. My vision blurred and I slipped into blackness

"Nico!" Hey man wake up!" a voice called pulling me out of my unconsciousness.

I groaned before sitting up. I rubbed my head. Looking up I saw a confused Pedro and Rafi. Then, I remembered.

"Ricardo! He took Nikki! He knocked her out, and I tried to save her, and... and-" I stuttered, standing up.

"Nico, calm down. We will find her. It will be okay." Rafi said to me.

He put a wing around me. Unable to sit still, I pushed him away.

"I.. I can't. The love of my life. My.. Mate is out there, in the wings of that... That.. bird!" I exclaimed.

I covered my face, fighting back tears. I couldn't. I have to find her. My Nikki.

"Excuse me." a voice called.

I looked up to see a familiar figure land on the branch. Realizing it was the bird that held me down, I ran up to him, ready to take him out; but Pedro and Rafael held me back.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"The boss wishes to see you at the giant statue 3 days from now. Bring no one. And we will let the girl go." he said before flying off.

As soon as he left our sight, they let me go. I fell down, my wings catchin my fall. I just... sat there. Not moving.

"Should we follow him?" Rafael asked.

"Maybe.. Nico?" Pedro asked turning to me.

Still staring at the branch underneath me, I sighed. Sitting up, I turned to both of them.

"No. It will most likely be a trap. We will meet him 3 days from now.." I mumbled.

"But they said to-"

You guys can hide.. And we will even bring reinforcements." I half smiled.

Standing up, I looked to the sky. The sun was almost down. Almost completely gone. Stars poked through the darkening sky.

_One way or another, I'm getting you back._


	12. The past hurts

_**I'm sorry.. I wrote another short chapter... ;-;**_

_**I wrote this because I feel I need to explain her past more and why Ricardo was important. **_

_**When the sun started to set on the day Nikki lost her mother and sisters, she got scared and tried to fly. But she couldn't and just ended up falling. Ricardo saved her, and afterwards, they became quick friends. Until on the third day of her family being gone, she just left and Ricardo came to see her, but saw she was gone. He tried to wait for her, but she never returned. And months later, he saw her and wanted to pursue her, but saw she was hanging out with Pedro and Nico and Rafael. He was so jealous. He tried to save her, secretively, before she was finally left for dead, and he tried to save her. Thinking she was dead, he left. Giving up on her. It wasn't until she fell again, 5 years later, he saved her the same way he did all those years previously. Nikki got slight amnesia so she didn't remember, but Ricardo did. But when he saw she was still with Nico and Pedro, but with Nico on a more intimate level, he vowed he would take her away once and for all. **_

_**So that is Ricardo summed up. I hope it helps you understand him better. He isn't a bad guy... Just, like Nikki, had a really bad past. **_

_**So... enjoy!**_

**Nikki's POV**

My head was spinning. My vision was blurred. I couldn't see straight. When, my vision started to even out, I realized I couldn't move. My leg were tied together, and my wings were too behind my back. My scarf was torn. Frightened and scared, I looked all around me. I was sitting in a nest of some sort. Looking around, I realized I was in a knot hole of a tree.

"Someone! Help!" I cried.

"You really should keep your voice down." a voice says from behind me.

I try to turn around to see who the voice was, but there is suddenly a sharp pain in my face. Falling back, I cried out in pain. Peering up, my eyes fell upon a familiar face. Ricardo. He was unmoved. I sat back up.

"Why are you doing this?" I cried.

"Simple. No one takes me seriously. No one. I try to get birds to follow me, but it never seems to work. I treat you with such kindness, and I always have in the past. And you... you go for that... bird!" he shouted.

"In the past? I don't... remember you..." I whimpered.

"Really? Does this look familiar?" he said holding out something in his wing.

It was a thin piece of string, with a tiny metal heart bead on it. My eyes widened. I remember now...

**Flashback**

Falling... Falling... The ground was coming fast. I cried out for my mother. Anyone. I looked down, and just before I hit the ground, something grabbed me. And the ground got further and further away.

Suddenly, I was laying on a tree branch. I looked over at the small white canary bird huffing.

"You... Really.. Need to learn to fly..." he huffed.

"I'm sorry... I'm so weak..." I cried.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure you are stronger than you look." he smiled putting a wing around me.

I smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"Any time. The name's Ricardo."

"N-Nikolette."

"Nice name.. For a girl." he chuckled.

"I would say the same for you, but you are a boy."

We both laughed. When, a voice could be heard off in the distance. Ricardo cringed.

"That's my mom... I should go.." he sighed.

"Yeah.. I need to get home too.."

"Will.. I see you again?" he asked.

"Of course." I smiled.

He smiled back. Remembering something as I peered down. I took from around my neck, a small piece of string with a metal bead on it. It was a heart.

"Here. So we can see each other again." I exclaimed.

He took it, slipping it on his neck. Smiling. He hugged me tightly.

"Til we meet again." he bowed.

I giggled.

"Til then."

**Flashback end**

"I.. gave you that necklace..." I stuttered.

"I thought you liked me back.. I thought a lot of things. I tried visiting you, but it seems you had moved on. And now I see you again and all of this comes back. And you are with someone else." he sneered.

"Ricardo, we were kids. I'm really sorry... I can-"

"You can't do anything!" he shouted slapping me again.

I cried out in agony. My cheek felt swollen.

"We'll see if this guy Nico really cares for you. In three days." he smirked before leaving the nest.

Sitting back up, I felt so weak.

"Oh and incase you thought you could escape, we are on top of the giant statue, and you are tied up, so... good luck." he said poking his head back in then, laughing before leaving.

I sat there in utter despair. The nest was so dark and gloomy. I felt so alone. Tearing up, they slipped out and rushed down my face.

_This can't be happening.. Nico.. I need you..._


	13. The Trade and Trust

** 3 days later**

How long had it been? I never did fall asleep. I was too afraid to.. I felt so weak. I refused their food, which only made Ricardo more angry.

I laid down in the nest, just staring into space. Literally. The sky was still dark as I peered out the entrance. I realized a few days ago, that we weren't in a tree. It was a small enclosure that had a nest and looked like you were in a tree, but on th outside it was just that small cave like enclosure that rested on top of the big statue that the humans loved so much.

"Knock Knock." a voice came.

I sat up, still tied up, and looking up. Ricardo was now in full view by the entrance.

"Piss off." I muttered.

He sauntered over to me. _Sauntered? Really Nikki? _Putting a wing under my chin, he raised my head up to look at his. His eyes filled with hatred. Suddenly, he pressed his beak to mine hard. Trying to kiss me. I squirmed, trying to get away. Finally he broke it. Still holding my face in his wing.

"Get the hell away from me." I shouted.

"I really don't think that is any way for a lady to talk." he cooed.

I spit in his face. He cringed back, wiping it off. Without warning, his wing connected with my face. I fell back, crying out in pain.

"I- I try to to be nice to you Nikolette. And this is how you repay me." he sneered.

I tried to cry, but tears wouldn't run anymore. I've cried so much in 3 days. He approached me again, looming over me. I looked up, my face burning with pain. He raised his wing before I saw another bird entered the nest. He landed inches from the nest. Clearing his throat, Ricardo turned to him.

"Boss. He's here." the bird said to him looking away.

"Good." he smiled.

He turned back to me. My face flushed with relief. Nico. He.. He came.

"Bring the girl out, Chef" Ricardo added.

"Yes, boss." the bird said.

Ricardo disappeared out the main entrance. The bird called Chef, came to me.

"Sorry Miss. Gotta do this." he apologized in a monotone voice.

He took a piece of cloth from the side of the nest. I saw it was a bag. Then, he put a gag in my mouth. Picking me up, he set me in the bag. I tried to squirm but I had no strength left in me. He gripped the top of the bag, and I felt the ground disappear. Light shown through whole and I knew we were outside.

_Nico..._

**Nico's POV**

Everyone was in place. Tad and Cad were placed 5 feet from me, hidden by rock. Pedro was up in a tree that loomed by the platform by the statue. Rafi and other birds were stationed behind the statue.

I stood alone in the middle of the large platform where people would walk around, and we would have parties here.

Ricardo appeared at the base of the statue. 4 feet away. 3 birds appeared at his sides from up the statue.

"Well, Well, Well. Who do we have here?" he smirked.

"Let her go. I came here alone like you asked." I exclaimed.

"Yes. I will let her go. Chef! Bring the girl here." Ricardo called, looking up.

I saw the large bird fly down. He was holding a bag in his talons. He set it down in the middle of me and Ricardo. Opening the bag, I saw Nikki. She looked so battered and small. She had a gag in her beak, with her wings and legs tied up. Her eyes met mine, and I could see she was scared and frightened. I wanted to get rid of Ricardo for... for doing this to her.

"Untie her." I demanded.

"Alright. As you wish." he smiled evilly.

Nodding, Chef undid the cloth around her legs, then her wings. Then, took the gag out of her mouth.

She sighed, trying to sit up, I saw she was shaking. She couldn't even balance herself. _What has he done to her?_ As soon as Chef stepped back a good foot, I tried to take a step, but Ricardo was the one to close the distance. He circled her, she didn't move. She tried to stand, but he pushed pushed her back down.

"I don't think you should step any closer. For you see... I am agreeing to let Nikki go. But.. I simply can't let a pretty bird like her to go back into the arms of you.. So I'm not letting you go." Ricardo sneered.

"I don't remember this being a part of the deal."

"Well.. You didn't think I would just let the love of my life here go with the bird I hate most do you?" he said grabbing Nikki's chin and lifting her up slightly, and pulling her into him.

She whimpered. I stepped closer, angry, wanting to tear her from his wings.

"Ah ah ah. Stay where you are." he said squeezing her harder against him.

I stopped. Cringing.

"I bet you want to stay with me don't you?" Ricardo asked her looking at her.

She shook her head violently. To stop her, he pressed his beak to hers. I turned away. I couldn't look at this. She fought to push him away. When he pulled away. He smiled at her evilly. I couldn't handle it anymore. I was shaking, clenching the ends of my wings into fists.

"Well Nico. How do you feel about that?" he laughed.

"Well.." I tried to say calmly, "I think you are due for some company." I half smiled.

Suddenly, Nikki spit in his eyes. Pushing her away, she fell to the ground, using her wings to cushion her fall a bit. He turned around, wiping at his face. Pedro was then behind Ricardo, holding his neck in a chokehold. Everyone else emerged. Tad and Cad went after Chef. Rafi and the others grabbed the birds stationed at Ricardo's side.

I flew quickly to Nikki. She lay almost crumbled to the ground. I picked her up in my wings, cradling her. She clung to me, crying.

"I'm sorry.." she cried into me.

"Shh.. Everything's okay. You don't need to apologize. Its okay now. I'm here." I calmed her down.

"Nico, you can get her out of here. We'll handle this. Just carry her like a said." Rafi told me, nodding.

I nodded back. I carried her away. Looking over my shoulder, Ricardo's eyes trained on me. I smiled before turning back, looking down at Nikki. She was shaking, still crying, and wrapped her wings around my neck. I kissed the top of her head.

I carried her away from the platform, down the stairs, until I got the end where on a ledge, Rafi had set a made up leaf hammock. Going to it, I gently pried her off me. She wasn't willing. I set her down, kneeling, still holding her.

"Nikki. Everything's going to be okay. I have Blu and Jewel waiting at the nest. They swiped some cloth and bandages and will help you. I'm going to have to carry you in this. Rafi said you would know what it is. Everything will be okay." I said to her, pressing my forehead against hers.

I wiped a few tears away. Looking into her eyes. I saw hurt, pain, and utter terror.

"I'll protect you until I die Nikki. Please. As soon as you get back to the nest, you can lay down and everything with me." I said holding her close.

Unmoving. Then, her eyes met mine again, and she nodded. She let go, and eased into the hammock. I flew up, grabbing the top of it, and carried it off in the direction of the nest.


	14. I promise

** The Next day**Nikki's POV**

"Ow!" I cringed.

"Sorry. You are so beaten up.. Its hard to not move you." Jewel apologized, dabbing the wound on my leg.

The cut went from my talons, up half way. It stung so bad. Nico sat next to me in the nest. Holding one of my wings in his. Comforting me.

"Ricardo's lucky we didn't just-" Nico started, filling with anger.

"Nico. It's fine.." I interrupted him.

I didn't want to think about what happened yesterday. I had fallen asleep as soon as I entered the nest, limping, and falling into the soft nest. Now, I was being tended to for my wounds.

"It's not fine! It will never be fine. Not until he is good and dead." Nico retorted.

"Well. We did stick him and his goons on the next boat to Europe. We won't be seeing him for awhile." Pedro laughed.

"Yeah.." I half smiled.

I was surrounded by Blu, Jewel, Rafi, Pedro, Tad, and Cad. It was a little crowded. But I loved being surrounded by all of them. Especially, I loved being near Nico. Since he and the others rescued me, he hasn't left my side. I don't mind. For the first few hours I was so afraid to lose him again, I wouldn't let go. I was so-

"Ugh.." I moaned.

Blu helped Jewel wrap the cloth around my leg. Tying it off, I smiled at them.

"Thanks you guys." I said happily.

"No problem. We are glad to help." Blu smiled.

"It just sucks you are so bandaged up. Looks like you are being confined to the nest again." Tad said coming to the edge of the nest.

I looked at myself. My left leg was bandaged along with both my wings. The right side of my face wasn't swollen anymore, but still felt slightly bruised. It had been bandaged unil now, it was fine.

"When haven't I been confined to a nest?" I chuckled.

"True." he replied.

"Well at least you are now back with us and healing little sis." Cad added.

"I'm glad to be back." I said leaning against Nico.

He smiled, putting his wing around me. I felt so happy being around people I knew. My.. family. I just wish their could have been 4 more people here with us. Nico looked at me concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I only wish... I could see Clara again... And my mother and sisters.." I sighed.

"Sisters?" Pedro asked.

"Yeah.. Well.. Only Nico and Rafi know... But before I lived with My mother, Tad, and Cad; I lived with my real mother, father, and two sisters, Sarafina, and Katrina. I was abandoned by them for some reason... I never said before.. I just never felt comfortable. Until now.. All these memories seem to be coming back since I came to Rio." I explained.

"Well.. You found us. Maybe we can find them." Cad said to me.

"Maybe.. I can't.." I sighed, "I can't imagine my mother and father still being around. Even our mother Cad. Since I went out to find you guys all those weeks ago, I haven't found her. Aunt Maria said she hadn't seen mother in months."

"Something will work out. It has to." Rafi said putting a wing on my shoulder.

"Yeah.. I hope so." I half smiled.

"Well.. Nikki. We got to get going. We left the mates at home with the kids, and we don't want to drive them crazy. We'll bring them all with next time if that's okay. They really want to meet you." Tad said to me.

"I would love to." I smiled.

Nico moved away as I gave both Tad and Cad a hug goodbye.

"Yeah. I got to get going too. Left Eva with the kids." Rafi admitted.

"We'll go with you. We left our three with Eva as well." Blu says.

"All of you have kids. I feel sort of left out." I joked.

"Don't worry. Some day. But not soon." Rafi said.

"Of course Dad." I chuckled.

Rafi came up, and gave me a gentle hug.

When they all took off, they left me, Nico, and Pedro in the nest.

"Don't worry Nikki. I got no kids." Pedro joked.

"You have no mate either." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but I got a date tonight. Beautiful bird." he said.

"Well. I wouldn't want to keep you. You should get going." I suggested.

"Yeah, gotta make sure this bird is hella perfect."

Nico and I both chuckled. When Pedro left, Nico sat down next to me again. I laid on my stomach, stretching out. My wings at my side. Nico pulled me into him. Wrapping me in his wings.

"Glad we are finally together again. Alone." he smiled.

"I'm glad I'm back too. I missed you so much." I said snuggled into him.

We sat there, me wrapped up in him, and me huddled against him. It felt so perfect.

"So.. you really want kids?" Nico asked me as time had passed.

"Well.. Of course. We already have had this conversation, remember?" I chuckled.

"I know.. I just like hearing you say it." he smiled.

I hit him playfully. Yawning.

"You should get some rest." he said to me.

"I have been resting. For 12 or so hours. I'm.. I'm fine." I said yawning again.

"I know you want to be strong Nikki. But just... Rest. It's been a rough few days, and I think you should sleep. You need it, I can tell."

I looked into his eyes. So.. full of kindness, and seriousness.

"O-Okay. I will."

"Good. And I will be right here when you wake up. I promise." he said kissing the top of my head.

As I drifted off to sleep, the last words my mother told me popped into my head.

_I promise._


	15. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

**5 months later**

I sat on the branch. Sighing. Looking out onto the sunset. It was so beautiful. Suddenly, I felt a wing wrap around me. I looked up. Nico. I smiled. He joined me on the branch.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I asked looking back out.

"Very beautiful." he said.

I looked to see he has been staring at me. I blushed.

"I'm talking about the sunset." I said.

"I know. I'm just messing with you darling. But you are very beautiful." he chuckled.

"Thanks." I smiled.

I leaned against him. It was so peaceful.

"What a long day, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah.. Epecially with them learning to fly."

"They are pretty good for being a month old."

"Yeah. Considering I didn't fly really until I was 3 months old... I was so behind."

"Yeah. But they are strong like you. They learned pretty fast."

"I'm glad." I smiled.

We both chuckled. I turned to him. He looked at me. We stared for a few seconds before he learned in to kiss me, putting a wing on the side of my face. But inerrupted by a small bird flying to us.

"Mama. I can't sleep." Ariana said to me, holding my scarf in her wings.

"Is that so?" I said pulling her into my wings.

"Yeah. Plus, DJ and Ben keep kicking me." she pouted.

"Well. We'll just have to build a small nest seperate for you then, don't we?" I smiled.

"Yeah! Can we?!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know.. You will have to ask your father Ari." I said slyly looking at Nico.

Can we Daddy?" she turned to him.

"Hmmm.. A separate nest for you? We would have to build one for them too." he said rubbing his chin.

I giggled.

"That's alright! Our home is big enough! And that way you and mommy will have your own nest! Unless I get scared then, I would join you guys." she exclaimed.

We both laughed.

"I guess so.. We'll talk about it." Nico said.

"Thanks Daddy!" Ariana said leaning over and hugged Nico.

"Anything for you Sweetheart." he smiled.

"Hey Dad! Why does Ari get to be up?" a voice came from the entrance.

It was DJ. He head was poking out, and Ben's followed.

"We were just talking about maybe building you guys your own separate nests in the tree." I said smiling.

"What? Cool!" DJ said flying out to us.

"That would be pretty rad." Ben followed.

"Well. I guess we made a decision." Nico chuckled.

"Now, I want all of you to get to bed. So, we can do that tomorrow." I said standing up.

"Aww Mom. We aren't tired." Ben said.

"Well. You will be once you get back into the nest." I replied putting my wings on my hips.

All three of them flew back into the nest. I smiled.

"And you thought you weren't a good mother." Nico said coming up behind me, wrapping his wings around me.

"I know.. I guess I am a good one." I said.

I started walking away, when Nico grabbed my wing, spun me around, and caught me. Dipping me down, I looked at him confused.

"I think we left something off a little while ago." he smiled slyly.

I realized.

"Oh. I know where it was." I said smiling.

I leaned in, as he put his wing on the side of my face, bringing me up into a kiss. He pressed gently against mine, and I followed. It became more passionate.

"Eww gross!" I heard a small voie say.

We both pulled away to see three small heads that were poked out, suddenly disappered into the nest. Nico brought me back up, wrapped up in his wings.

"Well I thought it was just adorable!" Ariana's voice exclaimed.

We both looked at each other laughing. Pressing our foreheads together. As the laughter died down, I looked at Nico lovingly. He looked at me smiling. Kissed me gently again.

"Come on. Let's get some rest." he said pulling away.

"Yeah.. It's been a long day" I agreed.

_The end!_


	16. Author's Note

_Hey everyone! _

_I hope you have Enjoyed my fun fanfiction! It was been a lot of fun writing, and I am so thankful for all the support, views, favorites, and followers! I never thought my story would get this big! And I'm surprised I was about the get his many chapters out! My birthday was last week so I stopped writing for a few days. _

_But... I will say for the fans of this story, I am working on possibly writing a sequel. It would involve Nikki's' past, her relationship with Nico, her three kids; Ariana, Ben, and DJ; and along with a couple new characters and old ones. And it would also brings up the subject of what happened to her adoptive mother Clara, and her real family. _

_Thanks also to Beautiful dreaming warrior, Keyblade132, Miss Punk Star, NeonNerd6596, Random-Girl4ever more, ShortNinja13, peytonholloway11,_

_antaurilover685, KLMusicLover4Life, Ratchet's Apprentice 88, Take Me To Your Leader, and .5 for favoriting and/or following my story!_

_Another thanks all the people who have viewed my story! _

_Sincerely, _

_The Writer12345 (Alexis)_


End file.
